


Fang and Lightning Forever

by Azarea



Category: Fangrai Forever - Fandom, Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning/Fang - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gen, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azarea/pseuds/Azarea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots made from the prompts of the Fangrai Forever tumblr group</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shadows of the Dragon

Valhalla, the world of sadness untouched by time, a world that was neither living nor dead, once protected by the sleeping Goddess herself, I who now stood guard over that Legacy. My time on Pulse, My focus now complete, a new task awaited me. I watched on un moved as the metalic beasts lead by Caius Ballard attacked. He was to be my new enemy it seemed...well then so be it. Our battle was fierce, intense, He fighting for an end to his life and myself just fighting to protect a legacy. 

I watched on in half horror half confusion as a large summoning circle appeared around him slowly moving its way into the sky, willing both my nerves and mind to remain calm, I rode with purpose on Odin's back, my partner, my friend, the one I felt so connected to in battle. We rode together up on rocks as I watched beams of light shoot down from the sky towards the monsters below. They would be fine I was sure right now my battle was with the man in the violet armor Caius Ballad.

I met him blow for blow, our swords clashed with such strength I was afraid this world, Valhalla would crumble at such a display of power between the two of us. A swing, a dodge, I jumped from a falling boulder to meet his swing only to find his hand had stopped my attack short my blade now held in his hand.

“Damn you.” I frowned hating that my attack had been stopped.

He smiled. That twisted smile of his, I hated it. What I hated even more, he brought the tip of my blade towards his chest.

“Let's end this.” I heard him say I looked on surprised seeing the spot where his heart should have been giving off a crimson red glow.

“That glow..” I never had time to finish that sentence, blown back in a haze of purple energy and light I watched as the cloud of black slowly dissipated to reveal something...a thing, a being I hadn't seen since I arrived in Valhalla, back when my focus was to give Cocoon back to the people. This being had been her symbol, her partner, and battle mate.

Bahamut....

I jumped as it roared and flew down to me swinging its massive claw as I jumped and spun round in the air hesitating. I shouldn't attack him...this was her partner...her symbol. No this Bahamut did not belong to her. I flew down intending to strike flesh but was met with a massive claw and was slapped back as if I was nothing more than a rag doll. As I fell memories of her suddenly ran through my mind. Her exotic looks, that sultry accent of hers. Why now of all times was I thinking of her? I opened my eyes spinning in the air and called once again for my partner.

“Odin!”

We rode together through the sands, as the dark Bahamut chased after us. As I battled my mind was only half on the battle at hand. Dangerous I know and yet, yet it seemed so wrong. Those days I had watched her, watched as she fought elegantly, yet viciously with a strength that was all but the fearlessness in her nature of battle destroy monsters one by one, her lance nothing but an extension of those toned arms and her toned body, cutting through flesh and muscle until the monster fell in defeat, she seemed to especially enjoy going up against Behemonths, the massive turtle like beasts the Shao-long-Gui and the Adamantoise. But her true calling, what gave her such a rush, made her smile most in battle.

Was being on the back of the monster I was fighting.

She and Bahamut were like Odin and myself. A pair that was inseparable. I could still remember the day Bahamut had appeared before us. Seeing her in pain, it tore at my heart, seeing that powerful dragon for the first time, somehow I knew deep down, Bahamut was a mirrored version of his Mistress. Tough on the surface with a hard wired battle instinct on the inside, a drive to kill whatever came its way. When he had become hers again she had seemed confused at first. But after some time she realised her choice in the end was to help us complete our focus. From that day on, when we would lay out our blankets set up our camp, after our twilight sparring had ended she would fly for fun in the skies on the back of her powerful dragon. 

I can't recall the last time I've ever seen someone that happy to be in the air. She was one of a kind that was for sure. As Odin ran up the side of a beam I looked back at the black Bahamut that we had been fighting so hard, it was then I had felt a pang of guilt. 

In all that time...through all of our battles I had never once said the feelings I had held deep within my heart. So as we battled. Odin and I together as one I made a silent vow in my mind as I dealt the final blow to this dark, and chaotic version of the dragon, that mirrored its Mistress so much. 

_Fang...even though I know not where you are, and even though we can't reach each other...I want you to know. I love you....I'll see you again one day...._


	2. Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night at Hope's Father's home where the group is temporarily hiding out, Fang asks Light a very curious question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm back with another prompt. This is Prompt #193 As Lightning’s about to turn in for the night, during the group’s stay at Hope’s house, Fang asks her where how she got the name Lightning. Far as the where part I pretty much answered that one but I left it as an open ending so you guys can use your own imagination as to how she got the famed name that we so know her as now. Hope you guys like it. Don't forget to review and give me lots of Kudos. :D Kudos will potentially make me update faster. Love you guys and thanks to the people that have given me Kudos already.

Lightning 

Night time in Palumpolem, and an end to a very long days worth of battles in the city, and getting the gang back together, thanks in part to Hope's father, the gang had a temporary home for the night. Hopefully they wouldn't be distrubed and they could up and leave without any trouble in the morning. Right now though they had to count their blessings and recover. With snow injured, as much as Light hated to admit it that was a good bit of their man power gone. And with Sazh and Vanille still missing that bothered Light. So if they got attacked it was up to her Hope and their newest member...A woman with a few screws loose....she had gone back and asked what her name was properally while they were stuck together and got Fang as a response.

What the hell kind of name was Fang? She had heard some pretty strange names in her 21 years of life, but Fang? That was just as bad as Vanilles name. She supposed people named their children after things or food on Pulse. Why that was she didn't know, what she did know however, was that the thing known as fatigue had suddenly creeped up on her, and internal body clock was telling her it was time to catch some sleep. After spending time with Snow and making sure he was alright she had gone to her own room that she shared with their new Pulsian companion. Between her and Snow she would have gladly taken Snow over the Pulsian any day, but sleeping in the same room as your brother in law would seem kind of weird, so she didn't have much of a choice but to share a room with the Pulsian.

In all honesty, the woman annoyed her more than Snow did, but she had her good points she hated to admit. Turned out she was as skilled in battle as she herself was and made a great battle partner, everything else had yet to be discovered though, one thing was for sure, she wasn't one to hide things, neither was Lightning, that slap to her jaw earlier as a repercussion to the Pulsian's apology for being one of the causes as to why Serah was a L'ce and they were in that mess in the first place was no exception.

When she walked into the room that the two shared she found the tan skinned woman sitting sideways in a chair, her legs over one of the arms, back against the other arm cheek against her palm a few locks of her hair hung over the side of her face as she watched the news. Though Lightning wasn't sure if she was watching it or rather listening to it. How that position looked comfortable was beyond her though.

“How is he?” She heard her ask as Lightning went to the bed and began to undress. 

“He'll live.” She said simply.

“Mmm.” Fang said and nodded. “Good.” 

Lightning watched as she moved her hair back from her face and she brought her arms over her chest bringing her long legs off the leg of the chair and turned so she sat normally. Lightning could only assume she was already thinking of a plan for when they headed out in the morning. Before long she saw her get up just as she was slipping out of her Guardian Corp jacket. She'd sleep in her vest and shorts tonight in the off chance they were attacked. She sat on the bed getting lost in her own thoughts and looked up when Fang had asked about her gunblade.

“Standard Guardian Corp issued weapon. Not many can use it as well as I can though.” She said.

“Hmm it's a nice partner.” Fang said seeing Lightning look confused.

“Partner?” She asked.

“Mmm, You wouldn't feel right without it, its your partner.” Fang said.

“That what they call it on Pulse?” Lightning asked laying down. 

“Gran Pulse.” Fang corrected. “Question though.” Fang said.

“You just asked one.” Lightning replied.

“Yeah yeah.” she said choosing to ignore the comment, though she was surprised someone as stoic as her new team mate could come up with a comment like that.

“Your name.” Fang started.

“What about it?” Lightning asked boredly.

“Not a name any parent would name their kid.” Fang said.

“Hn...same to you, what kind of a name is Fang?” Lightning said rolling onto her side seeing Fang walk over.

“Its my name, the name my parents gave me....yours on the other hand sounds like something like a pet name. I may not be from here but I know for a fact you vipers don't go around giving your kids names like yours. So how did you get it?” She asked.

The very fact that Fang even insulted her like that grated on her nerves, made her want to bite back with an insult twice as worse. She had already hit the woman once today apparently it still stung as Lightning would see her rub her jaw every now and again, this time she may just dislocate it.

“Ok smart alec what would you call snow's name then?” She asked.

“Parents might have liked the snow enough to name him that, but yours...no one likes Lightning.” Fang said putting her arms behind her head as she sat down on the bed and fell back her legs hanging over the edge of the bed as she moved her head back. “So how did you get it? And what's your real name?” She asked.

Lightning gave a small tch noise and rolled over so her back was to the Pulsian. How the Pulsian managed to sound so smug confident yet insulting at the same time was beyond her, Vanille was nothing like that. Hard to believe the two were friends, they were like polar oppisites. Oh well might as well give her a story. Though it wasn't something she wanted to remember, if anything she would rather forget it. Remembering her parents death and when she gave herself the name wasn't exactely high on her list of stories.

“You tell me about Pul-Gran Pulse and I'll tell you.” She said.

“Deal.” Fang nodded.

“Well as far as where I got it...it's a name I gave myself when my parents died and I was the only one to look after Serah....how I got it....."


	3. Fish tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been 18 years since they met, all that time all she could do was watch and hope she wasn't seen, This time however as a ship is on its way back to the kingdom of Bodhum she decides to show herself to the friend she made 18 years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd I'm back with another one shot. God it was hard to write this one, and I'll consider this one my first fail prompt xp this is prompt 117 in the Fangrai tumblr prompt group. Originally I wanted to do this one first because I have a deep love for the little mermaid, problem is my goal is to make all these stories one shots so I had to get away from the romance bit and make them friends that met when they were younger. Once again I'll leave you guys to imagine a chibi mermaid Fang meeting a human Lightning. Also Bahamut is a leviathan dragon in this fic though its not mentioned. I might make this one a multi chapter on its own at a later time but that's it. Thank you guys for the kudos. If you can leave me constuctive critisim and or ideas I want to grow as a fanfic writer and writer in general so enjoy this one.

The deep blue sea, large, vast, such beauty and yet dangerous at the same time. On the surface, the sea was rough, out to take lives, but below the surface it was calm and still as glass. Thanks to this vast wide spread amount of water, a small village had been buried long ago its inhabitants evolving into half fish, half human beings....

Mermaids. 

In the village of Oerba the mermaids lived like any of the land dwellers did, but one however longed for the life of the land. 

Small hums came from somewhere near a fallen sunken ship. A long blue tail with gold and silver markings shone in small thin lines on her tail and fins, moved gracefully through the water, casting small bubbles as it moved, attached to the tale, the body of a female woman, she was young around her twenties and swam with such purpose and at such speed it was hard for the second mermaid behind her, one with a salmon pink tail to keep up with her.

“Fang. Fang! Hey wait for me, where are we going in such a hurry?” She whined almost hating the fact that her sister had way more speed on her, than she herself did.

Fang looked back and sighed half in annoyance and moved herself upward as she stopped to look back at her younger sister. “If you can't keep up go back.” She gently scolded. “I told you don't follow me in the first place we're gonna catch hell if they find us both gone.”

The younger of the two mermaids puffed her cheeks at being told to go back and swam up to her sister punching her arm. “Hey that's not nice! You know I don't like being left alone, besides the Matriarch said we need to go out together, if something happened to you...” She frowned moving back a bit and lowered her head.

Fang crossed her arms over her chest, her tail moving back and fourth in sheer annoyance. She hated it when her sister not only used their adoptive mother figure against her, but the fact that she had put on the fake tears act. She sure did know how to lay it on thick, but nothing was going to keep her from what she was looking for, and if she didn't hurry she was gonna miss it.

“Oi Vanille we'll fight about this later, go back, its only going to get dangerous from here on out.” Fang chided to try and get the younger to at least go back without her.

“But Fang....” Vanille whined and pouted when she felt pushed.

“Go, I'll be back soon, besides if we get attacked I can't keep an eye on you and fight at the same time, so get going.” Fang persuaded.

Vanille gave her best pout towards her sister wanting to stay with her, It was more of a safety reason than anything mermaids tended to fetch a nice price on the upper world's market and the last thing she wanted to see was her sister getting captured.

“Not working.” Fang stood her ground and saw Vanille sigh some. 

“At least let me wait here for you, that way when you come back it's at least halfway.” 

At this point Fang had to force back a growl, and didn't speak for a while, a long while. Once she trusted herself with her words she nodded slowly. “But don't you dare follow understand? Bahamut's always nearby so I'll call for him if I run into trouble.” She held her arm up sideways and Vanille did the same as they touched arms, their strange version of a high five that even the villagers found weird. Fang waved and continued at her former pace swimming through the waters. 

She ducked and weaved through the kelp field as she looked up at the surface. She knew it was supposed to come this way everyone that been talking about the mass shadow sailing across the water., not many came through this part of the sea, and not as big as they said. Fang soon saw a rock formation up ahead and when she broke the surface she took a large breath of the fresh sea air and sighed smiling swimming to the side of the rock and leaned against it. 

How long had it been now since she had last seen it...six months, a year now? Unlike the other mermaids that had a severe fascination with the upper world she had no interest in it, well she did but it was one thing, and that one thing was supposed to return to the kingdom today, so now it was a matter of waiting and hoping Lady luck would smile on her.

Meanwhile a large ship moved gracefully along the waters , a young woman no older than her early twenties stood at the bow of the boat on arm leaning on the railing, the other arm was in an upright position her cheek lay comfortably on the palm of her hand. She was one of two Princesses from the kingdom of Bodum. It was a relativity small kingdom yet it still thrived with tourists and trades and the like. Every year it held festivals, parties that went until dawn, and the occasional fight but it was nothing the authorities couldn't handle. At least most of the time. The woman if anything looked bored out of her skull. Out of the two Princesses she was the one that would rather be back home corraling idiots that picked fights in her kingdom and putting them in jail, or back fencing with her tutors and busying herself in her books. But she had promised her sister they would take their yearly trip on the boat to see some of the other lands, to do business and such with them. The woman was well decorated, unlike her younger sister who took to the more girlish part of being a princess and dressed in fancy gowns, having her hair done every which way and playing the normal part of a princess, and Lady in waiting, the elder took to the more prince-like regal ways. 

Her clothing consisted of Pants shirts and the usual decorated overcoat that was tucked neatly inside a pair of pressed black pants, Buttons lined both sides of the coat with only one side being buttoned. Various medals and accessories from her time in the military lay on the ride side of her coat, a pair of blue fingerless gloves lay abandoned not far from her reach a simple rapier lay tucked away in a holder that was attached to her pants. Right now the young woman was glad they were returning room, the trip to the kingdom of Eden was a long and tiring one, yet she longed for nothing more than to be home and training.

“There you are Lightning I was wondering where you had gotten off to.” 

“Mmm.” Lightning looked back into a pair of cerulean blue eyes like her own and looked at what seemed like a younger version of herself. Her younger sister Serah and the most important thing in her life. 

Ever since the death of their parents when they were young they had been raised by the castle staff, though Lightning would glad tell anyone she was the one that shouldered the burden of raising her sister alone. Their parents had died in an accident on their ship leaving at the time a three year old Lightning, and a barely two year old Serah alone.

“Out here like normal...won't be long now and we'll be home huh?” She asked seeing Serah come up beside her and lean on the rail.

“Yeah I can't wait to get back home...I hope Snow was ok not having us there.” She said thoughtfully hearing Lightning give a small tch.

“That big oaf was fine before you two met he'll be fine when we get back.” Lighting mused.

“Lightning.” Serah frowned placing her hands on her hips, her voice coming out in a 'your hopeless' tone.

“You know I don't like him.” She said and looked up seeing the kingdom off in the distance and smiled. “We're finally ho-” 

“Lightning look!” Serah said excited and ran to the side of the ship. 

“Huh?” She asked. “Serah don't lean so far over.” She said and frowned going over and looked where she was pointing. 

“Look look, its the same one from when we were younger.” Serah said having spotted Fang sitting on a rock.

“Mmm..” Lightning said and looked. 

It couldn't have been her. For as long as she could remember people had always told her mermaids didn't live long. They were real yes, they lived in what they called the world below, the tale was, the village of Oerba had fallen prey to the sea a long time ago and its inhabitant had evolved into the half human, half fish people that were so beautiful to behold, problem was, they fetched quite a price on the black markets or they were horded for their tears which made fine pearls. Indeed Lightning never thought in all her lifetime she would see the then young mermaid that swam right up to their row boat a serpent like dragon fish not to far from her. It had been eleven or so odd years since their first meeting, she couldn't have been the mermaid they met long ago. 

“It can't be.” Lightning said frowning seeing her watch the boat go by. 

Lightning frowned and walked soon running to the back of the boat. There was only one way to find out. She would have to call out to her, what was her name....Fang, that was it, that was her name.

“Fang!” Lightning called. “Your Fang aren't you?” She called seeing her look up with Jade green eyes and smile as Fang tilted her head back singing in a language that Lightning didn't recognize seeing the water bubble as a large dragon like head peeked out of the water and Lightning watched Fang slid onto the large serpent's head and disappear into the water.


	4. Howl of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the village of Bodhum two sisters live, one day on their morning ride they find a woman by the riverbank near death and bring her home and nurse her back to health, but this woman has a secret that even she doesn't quite fully realize yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all my awesome Fans. Thank you guys for the Kudos. This is prompt 125 from the archive group. Since its october and Halloween is like three weeks away I decided to do this prompt. Don't know what made me do this one because I kept passing it for the longest time but I did it. This one came out better than my mermaid one. So hope you guys enjoy this one.
> 
> This story also swtiches from third person to Light's POV and Fang's. I think its pretty easy to tell where it switches though.

Screams echoed through the cold night air, soon silenced with a sickening crunch as a large mouth clamped down on the throat of its victim tearing away at the soft flesh and tasting the warm life blood of its victim. Yells could be heard in the background as arrows flew through the air, many hitting their target, others falling lifelessly to the ground as the monster howled in pain and looked with enraged green eyes at the people of the village. Many sat on horseback swords aimed at the large beast, others held bows with arrows at the ready. Many of them held nothing but farming tools. The monster gave a loud roar some of its wounds gushing with blood as it reached back tearing out the arrows with a clawed hand, and rearing its head back gave a loud howl into the night as the villagers charged at the monster.

The monster itself leaped into the air and with claws at the ready landed down in the middle of the horde of people slashing and tearing at the horses and people. Another loud howl came as the monster looked up at the white-silverness that was the moon and ran off tired, beaten and bloody from the fight. As the monster ran and hours passed the monster slowly began to shrink and take on the form of a human woman as she panted. She had to get away from that place. But she was so tired, her body ached and she was losing so much blood. She tripped over a root and hit the ground hard yelping in pain as she shivered from the cold wind. Slowly picking herself up she walked with a limp smelling water and followed the scent to a river. She licked her dry lips, thinking of nothing but getting the cool water into her body she began to walk down and slipped missing her footing and fell into the river to weak to fight the current she felt her head bash against a boulder and soon lost consciousness.

The next morning horse hooves would move along a dirt path, Two pink haired women were on the horse , The taller and older of the two held the reins feeling the shorter younger woman wrap her arms around her waist. They were Serah, and Lightning Farron riding on Lightning's most trusted partner and friend Odin. This was their daily routine, ride along the dirt path in the morning before heading back to their village to take care of the house for the day. As they rode down the path passing by the river on their way back to their house Serah looked over and gasped.

“Lightning.” She called panicked and pointed to a woman laying against the river bank.

Lightning frowned lightly pulling on the reins and looked at Serah. “Stay here.” She said firmly, yet gently hopping down off Odin and giving Serah the reins. She gave Odin's head a small pat and walked over to where the ground dipped down. Grabbing onto a tree branch she slowly slid down walked a few steps and jumped down next to the woman and frowned.

She noticed the various wounds, cuts, and bruising around her body, some of the smaller wounds had begun to scab over while blood slowly leaked out of others. Lightning placed her index and forefinger against the woman's neck checking for a pulse as her eyes widened a bit feeling a faint pulse and heard a light moan.

 _She's alive?_ Lightning thought and frowned knowing she shouldn't move the woman but against her better judgement decided to. Slipping off her jacket she wrapped it around the woman carefully lifting her into her arms she slowly made her way up the small hill. Serah hopped off of Odin to help Lightning with the woman. 

“Can you hold onto her?” Lightning asked.

Serah nodded and got on Odin careful not to move the woman to much and wrapped her arms around her. “Sis she feels so cold.” Serah frowned worried.

“We're not far from the house, just hold onto her and make sure she still has a pulse.” Lightning said and took hold of the reins and jogged off with Odin as Serah held onto Fang and the horn of Odin's saddle.

When I woke up, I wasn't sure what time it was, everything was fuzzy, my body felt like a lead weight. Blinking a few more times to clear my vision I looked to the side flexing my fingers a bit and winced at the pain that shot through my hand. I tried the same again with my legs and other arms, my body rebelling against me with waves of pain. After breathing away the pain that was wracking my body I just laid still moving my head to the side taking in my surroundings. 

The hell am I? I thought and tentatively and very carefully sat up ignoring the painful protest that my body was giving me. God I felt like puking. I looked at my hands and noticed noticing the bandages, same with my arms, my chest and torso had been bandaged as well. All in all I felt like a damn mummy. The hell had happened to me? I heard footsteps and frowned, soon hearing the click of a door unlocking and laid on my eyes on the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. 

She was young, probably around my age, fair non blemished alabaster skin, with strawberry pink hair, and the most gorgeous set of blue eyes I had ever laid my own green ones on, if it weren't for the fact I was hurting all over I would have gave a nice little whistle. 

“Your up....that's good I thought we had lost you for a while there.” She spoke softly, her tone gentle yet it had an edge to it, like she didn't trust herself to speak half the time.

She had a tray in her hands, a pitcher and a cup sat on top of it, She set it on the nightstand beside the bed and set a small bundle next to the tray. I looked it it curiously and watched her pour some liquid into the cup and hold it out to me.

“Think you can hold it?” She asked in the same tone. 

I nodded and carefully took the cup and drank the cool liquid from it wincing and brought a hand to my throat coughing a bit and felt her rub my back waving her arm away.

“Must hurt to swallow.” I only nodded in reply to her statement feeling the urge to throw up come back and waited for it to pass before I spoke.

“Where am I?” My voice was hoarse, and my throat felt bone dry, it hurt so much to swallow, wonder if it was that raw.

“My house in the village, its called Bodhum. I'm Lightning.” She gave a small smile and went about checking my bandages.

Lightning...weird name but pretty. In a way it kind of suited her. I looked around looking for my clothes. Pfft then again they were probably torn to shreds by now. The night before slowly began to come back to me, I had fallen into the river trying to get away from god knew what...all I knew was that there were people, and they were chasing me. I don't even know why, when I fell into the river I hit my head against a boulder and got knocked out.

“Where are my clothes?” I asked.

“They had blood all over them, Serah's washing them and fixing the holes in them. She's a good seamstress, you look to be about my size so I'll let you borrow some of my clothes.” She smiled.

“Serah?” I raised an eyebrow at the name. So there was two of them living in this house. Hmm well I suppose I could deal with two people instead of just one, my only problem was trying to figure out how far downstream I had gotten, and where my next home was gonna be for the time being.

Growing up I never really had a home, I was moved around from place to place growing up, my parents died when I was younger, and due to the moving around it kind of became second nature to become a wanderer making money where I could so I could survive. Once I was better I'd have to leave this place as well.

 

I looked watching Lightning carefully change the bandages on my arms seeing the wounds beneath them and frowned some. What the heck I had been doing I have no idea, maybe that's why my body hurt so much. I sat still wincing lightly as she went about cleaning my wounds and changing the bandages on the rest of body. The feeling of exhaustion soon took my body after she had finished and I lay back down closing my eyes to sleep again.

In the weeks and months that followed Lightning and I became very close, she introduced me to her sister to the rest of the village. But something about that night kept haunting me, I don't know what, it was all I knew was that I needed to get away from Light, Serah and their village. Normal life like this was making me antsy, I had healed a long time ago, though my body was still sore in certain places, stiff from not being worked enough I was pretty much back to my normal one-hundred percent. We went to bed that night I slept in the same room with her, sharing the same bed. For some odd reason I couldn't fall asleep that night. I looked over at Lightning and sighed leaning up and kissed her gently and slid from the bed and quietly dressed in my clothes and left the house intending to go on a walk to clear my head.

It was a cool night, with the wind blowing lightly. Why the hell did I feel so restless? It was always like this, on the nights of the full moon, I was restless couldn't sleep, this was nothing new of course but it'd be nice to know why I felt like I did. I looked off into the distance where the village ended and went off into the woods breaking into a small jog I went deep into the woods. For some odd reason I felt at home in the woods on nights like this. Even after my jog I still felt strange and sighed looking up at the full moon.

“Ugh what's the matter with me?” I frowned and gasped feeling a sharp pain in my chest, and clutched at it falling to the ground curling up.

I don't know why but I woke up with a start and looked around frowning. I was in my room, in my house. I looked to where Fang normally slept beside me and frowned when she wasn't there. Of course this was something I had become used to the past few months, During the full moons she seemed to always disappear to who knew where....she would always be back by morning, and I would find her on the couch just completely passed out, scratches and all kinds of gashes like she had been in a fight the night before. I never thought to ask because, well it was her business, and almost all the other times she had told me she didn't even remember getting in a fight with anyone or anything, and that it was probably from her falling asleep out in the woods and she had gotten scratched or bitten by one of the more common woodland creatures. She had woken up to being nibbled on by a too friendly fox before as I remember being told by her. But this time, this time I was worried for her. 

Something was wrong, and I never had dreams like the one I had just now. A monster had attacked Fang, and Fang had attacked the village...Slipping out of the bed and sliding my shirt onto my shoulders and buttoning it I left the room to check on Serah. Opening the door slightly I smiled lightly seeing her sleeping peacefully dreaming of who knew what and slowly closed her door and walked to the my front door and reached for the knob hearing a loud howl and froze. 

“Nnn...what the?” I frowned and heard Serah's door open.

“Mmm Sis what was that?” I looked back at Serah and smiled gently. “Probably just someone's dog, go back to bed, I'll be back later ok?”

Serah nodded and went back into her room as I stepped outside and gasped seeing the villagers running, and saw a large massive being land down in the center of the village a loud roar echoing through the air. 

“Nnn...Werewolf.” I gasped not believing such a thing was real. 

Going back inside I quickly grabbed my sword and ran around back to the stable and rushed inside seeing Odin beating at the ground and smiled. “Ready to go partner? We got a big battle on our hands.” I said and hopped on his back having no time to put his halter on. We were one this way. I gave the command for him to go as he charged out the stable and we headed towards where the being was, when we arrived I watched in horror as the monster attacked house after house, people panicked and running for their lives. I hated to leave Serah in the house, but out place was furthest from the main part of the village so I wasn't worried. What I was worried about however were the wolves in the woods, and this, massive thing in front of me.

“Let's go Odin.” I commanded as he broke off into a run and ran up along side the monster as I quickly moved my sword upward cutting into its skin hearing it give a howl of pain and felt Odin move quickly to the side to avoid me being knocked off.

I saw the monster turn to face me and frowned, as I looked into familiar green eyes. _Nnn...Fang?_ I thought and felt Odin back up to avoid being hit by the monster's massive claw.

“Odin, Let's get it away from the village.” I gave a small pat to his muzzle and leaned my head against his neck and leaned up as he turned and ran and I looked behind me to see the monster following us. “Keep ahead of it, I don't know how fast that thing can run.” I frowned as I thought about why that thing had, the same eyes as Fang did. 

Did she turn into that thing? All those months ago when we met was that where all her wounds came from? Ugh none of this was making any sense. I guess I would find out soon enough. Odin and I ran through the woods my eyes scanning the shadows of the trees to make sure there were no wolves or other predators around. I could feel the ground shaking under us, that monster wasn't to far behind us. I brought Odin into a place where I knew we would be safe and sent him off hiding in the brush and felt the ground shake more and readied my sword as I jumped and thrust my sword forward and gasped crying out when I was hit by a large claw and fell to the ground rolling. I moaned leaning up slowly keeping a tight hold on my sword and panted looking up. 

“Nnn...Fang....is that you?” I said weakly and stood getting nothing but an angry roar in return. 

It had to be her. Those eyes, they were hers, they held the same feralness, the same strength. Did she not recognize me? I looked up seeing the moon's light over head. A full moon...nnn it all made sense now, those nights when she felt restless, those nights when she would sneak off and not come back till morning looking like she had been in a fight.

“Nnn...oh Fang.” I said softly looking at her seeing her pant as we stood face to face. I readied my sword intending to do something I never thought I would have to do. I ran at her just as she ran at me and Thrust my sword once again.

When the battle was done I watched as the werewolf lay in a pile of branches and logs, my sword sticking out of its chest frowning when the wolf began to shrink and go down to the size of a human and I gasped bringing a hand to my mouth and shook my head hearing a small moan.

“.....Light....” Fang coughed as I watched blood gush from her mouth.

“Oh god.” I said frightened and went to her falling beside her seeing her look over.

“Nnn...it's so dark....where are you.” Fang said weakly I could hear a small wheeze in her voice and carefully took her hand nuzzling my cheek against hand. 

“Hey....did anyone die?” 

I shook my head. “No...but you...I can't....” I cried.

“Shh shh, its ok...I've been waiting.....for 500 years for someone to free me of this curse.....sad part is I'll die with it, but I'll come back you'll see.” Fang coughed and leaned off to the side covering her mouth as I saw more blood on her hand. 

“You can't leave me Fang...I.” I felt her finger touch my lips gently and look up at me, a sort of relief in her green eyes.

“I promise, I'll come back...till I do. Nnn...take good care of your sister kay?” I nodded against her hand and lay my head on her chest and cried. “I love you so much.”I felt her hand stroke my hair and heard her whisper before finally passing as the rain began to fall. I heard the sound of hooves and looked seeing Odin nearby and felt his muzzle against my hair as I cried against Fang.

“You better come back...I'm gonna hold you to that promise.” I cried as the rain fell over us all that night.


	5. Table Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fang and Light meet again during Lightning's journey and play catch up by having an intimate moment together. Prompt#162 in the fangrai forever tumblr group LR: After Lightning joins the bandits, she and Fang reunite. And that table is looking rather sturdy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to get up life got busy and my muse just all out went into hibernation on me xp but I'm back with another good/suck chapter. This one contains a little bit of mature content but I don't think its enough to change the rating for this one chapter since most of it is foreplay so I'm warning you ahead of time this probably boarders mature but its not at that point yet. Thank you as always to my readers people that give kudos and any comments that may come this way. ^_^

“Here she is boss, the one with the crazy powers.”

Crazy powers? Hmm was that what he called it? I wanted to retort with my own comment about the powers I had gained but something stopped me, that something was a person. Someone I hadn't seen in 500 years. I seemed to be running into a lot of those something's lately now that I think about it, Snow, Sazh, Hope even, but none of them made such a feeling arise in me like this one something could. I watched as the person stood a tan hand wrapping it's fingers around the familiar red lance and hoisting it over it's shoulder as the person turned and I stared into familiar Jade green eyes and looked upon the toned lithe form of none other than Fang herself. So she led these gang of bandits? The first thing to come to me was why, but then again it didn't really seem all that out of Fang's character.

“Glad you could make it, took you long enough didn't it?” She said in her all but teasing know it all manner.

Etro I must be getting old 500 years pass and I had forgotten how much of a smart ass she was. But despite that I couldn't stop looking at her, she was just as beautiful as she had been 500 years prior Something about her though, her eyes seemed wiser, and where the tips of her black hair had once been an almost bright red were replaced with a silver grayish purple. I doubt it was due to stress, maybe she had aged a good bit, I don't know but one thing was for sure, that smug attitude and way she carried herself still remained and my urge to just thrash her into the ground which I had long since disappeared all of a sudden returned and with such force I nearly acted on it.

“Cat got your tongue?” She tilted her head to the side her eyes narrowing a bit and her lips forming in a thin smile, another attempt to tease me, and grate my nerves. Sadly that one had worked.

“Tch of course not, you were the last person I expected to find, and out in the middle of no where at that.” I said and clenched my hand frowning the urge to pummel her just as strong as ever.

“Hmm, glad to see you to.” I saw her look over at the man that had escorted me, Adonis was his name if I remembered.

From the looks of it Fang seemed to be the only female in the group. Should of known that would happen though. One thing was bothering me though, I had yet to see Vanille around, did that mean they didn't wake up together? Fang was just as calm as I remember her so she must be near by, they never went far without the other by their side. Kinda like how me and Serah were when we were kids, Serah never left my side for a minute. That was until snow came into her life, but that was so long ago. Now I had a different mission and I intended to finish it.

“Thanks Adonis I'll take it from here.” I heard Fang said and saw him nod and walk off. I looked around the room again fancy as it looked it said Fang all over it.

The one thing I didn't see however was a bed, which made me wonder if she even got any sleep. Being asleep for 500 years would probably not even wanna make her sleep again. I hated sleep unless I really needed it. 

“Guess it's true huh....the L'ce turned warrior, and now Savior. Don't look like you've aged a day.” Fang smiled.

“And your just as smart mouthed as ever.” I said.

“Now now.” Fang chuckled and leaned against the table.

“Where's Vanille? I figured you two would have woken up together.” I said seeing her frown and look away. 

“Gone again....she's a big girl she can look out for herself, not like we have a focus anymore.” She said.

I think I heard a bit of actual sadness in her voice, then again Vanille was the only thing in the way of family She had so it was to be expected. I looked seeing her staring at me and reach for my sunglasses. At first I thought she was going for something else but seeing the glasses in her fingers I kind of had to smirk at the look that came over her face. It was like she had never seen sun glasses before. Then again some odd thousand years ago they may not have had sunglasses back then. I watched her hold them up to the light examining them as if they were some new kind of toy. It was funny to see her fascinated by such a simple thing.

“Never seen sunglasses before?” I asked seeing her place them in her hair.

“No just never imagined you to be the type to sport them. You didn't wear them back when we were L'ce.” Fang replied.

“Didn't have a need for them then.” I said seeing her lean against the table.

We talked after that, about what had been going on since Fang and Vanille had woken up, my own journey, and what I was there for. When the subject of Lumina came up I saw Fang frown.

“Yeah I've seen her. Creepy little child....kinda looks like Serah no idea who she is though.” She said.

“Wish I knew....” I said a bit annoyed and felt Fang's hand against my cheek.

Even though five hundred years had passed her skin was as soft as I remembered. That beautiful Bronze skin with old and new scars, probably from her being a reckless idiot when she hunted. I didn't know and I wasn't sure. Before I could stop myself regain my control over my body my lips gently kissed her fingers as that familiar smile spread across her lips and she leaned in closer to me kissing my lips gently, softly brushing her lips against mine for just a few seconds. 

“Mmm, won't your men see?” Lightning asked.

“They're watching for intruders. Nothing to worry about Sunshine, it's just you and me.” She said leaning against the table and soon sat on it.

I raised an eyebrow at the gesture thinking she was going to fall, that ever knowing smug smirk of hers made me think otherwise and made me wanna wipe it off her face all the more. “Your going to fall if that caves in.” I said taking off my shield and laying it against the wall with my sword.

“It's sturdier than it looks...hell of an outfit you got there, don't know how you fight in it.” Fang said as I went to her and placed both of my arms on either side of her and pressed my lips against hers as we shared another kiss. 

“Same to you and this.” I said tugging at the long blue piece of fabric that was wrapped around her body. “I'd trip over the fabric.” I chuckled kissing her again.

My reward was a pleasured moan from Fang. I can't believe I never allowed myself the chance to even have an intimate moment with someone like Fang. Then again it was Fang I was talking about. 500 years ago the only thing she was interested in was finding Vanille, now that she was awake again, and had no intention of going after Vanille she was mine for the taking.

“Lay back.” I said softly kissing down her body. I watched slightly amused as she spread her legs for me. Reaching down with two of my fingers and pressing them lightly at first against the warmth of her sex, listening to the little pleasured ah's she was giving off, I almost felt sorry for her. All these men around and no one to satisfy her, for the longest time I thought she was the kind of woman that would gladly screw anything for a night of fun. Or at least to satisfy herself when she got horny, turns out I was the only one that could being her this much pleasure, so I decided in order to get back at her for all the earlier jokes I would make her suffer a bit. Rubbing my fingers up and down her already excited sex I felt her breath hitch as I kissed where her heart was beating and slowly worked my way down to her bronzed breasts that were still being held prisoner by her bra. I didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing my tongue along her already hardened nipples and settled for pinching and twisting at one, the sound Fang made after was all but the sound of begging to be screwed until her body felt like jelly. 

Not yet though, not while I was having my fun with her. I noticed my sunglasses still in her hair and smiled. She looked kinda cute with them actually. But still.I reached sliding them from her black locks and tossed them over where my shield was, they landed almost perfectly in front of my shield and I leaned up smiling. “Take this off. I wanna look at you.”

Fang all but complied. Why wouldn't she? I was giving her what she wanted of course, and I got to play dominatrix for one time in my life. My own body was aching for this. As I got out of my own armor I smiled looking at Fang sitting on the table leaning her weight on her arms and hands legs open enough for me to hold her close and tease all I wanted. These next few hours would belong to us and us alone. Hopefully no one would bother us. I think I had said a silent prayer to God himself, don't let this moment end and don't let us be disturbed these next few hours. I held her close to me enjoying her body close to mine as we shared another passionate kiss and my fingers slid ever so slowly down her already excited body. She wanted this as much as I did I could tell.

As our bodies moved in unison our clothes now scattered about the room I held my goddess close to me and she me longing to feel the touch of our bodies as one as we reached our climax together and I leaned forward using my arms as leverage to keep myself in a semi standing position while Fang lay on the table panting, spent from our long over do love making. I smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her neck.

“Mmm...Fang, do you ever sleep?” I asked.

“Bed's over there.” She pointed. “Could use a nap now...care to take me up on the offer?” She asked as I slowly leaned up seeing her sit up as well.

“Yeah, and when we wake up...well we'll decide from there.” I chuckled as we made our way to the bed her arm around my waist and shoulder and my arm around her waist as he fell onto the bed and drifted into our dreams.


	6. Lover's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning Decides to spice hers and Fang's sex life up by buying a little something and introducing her to it later that night. Features Snow and Serah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone back with another prompt I'll see if I can get a christmas one out if I find one I like this is prompt.....*goes to find it* 67 in which Lightning buys a sex toy for Fang and shows her how it works. Thank you everyone who has faved and reviewed this and read it it makes me happy. Merry Christmas

Lighting gave a sigh of contempt as she walked around the mall. God she hated malls, she hated how crowded they were, how noisy they were, and how hectic they were during the holidays. Everyone coming and going, and rushing here and there, trampling people for one day sales and fighting over petty objects. What had humanity come to she wondered? The only reason the former L'ce was here in the first place was to get a gift for her heavily pregnant lover slash wife. It had been two years since Fang and Lightning had tied the knot, and according to everyone else in their little gay band of former L'ce friends, that was something like a second family, minus Snow he actually was family. She still shivered at that thought, though she had to give the lunkhead some credit during their travels she saw how much he really did care for her sister. In the end Serah's happiness was all that mattered. 

What irked her though...the idiot had gone and gotten her pregnant, so along with dealing with a very pregnant and eight out of ten times very moody Fang she also had to deal with her sister who had her own little emotional bouts. But while Fang tended to get physical Serah just got down right emotional in varying degrees. There was the overly cute emotional, the whiny emotional, the full blown crying emotional which half the time tended to be nothing but crocodile tears aimed at Snow to get her something she really wanted but either didn't need or would be getting at a later time. Though lately she only seemed to get that way if Lightning herself was around that way she was guaranteed to get her way less Snow wound up on the receiving ends of one of Lightning's right hooks and one of the pointed ends of Fang's bladed Lance up his butt.

The one thing Lightning hated though, when Fang and Serah would get together seeing as how Fang and Lightning had a bigger house, Serah and Snow would visit about two three times a week, and Etro forbid if both of them were in a mood, then all hell would come crashing down. Lately the two in lawed siblings had been spared from such a hell. Though today just happened to be one of those days that Serah and Snow would be visiting and Fang had been in a horrendous mood for the better part of the morning and afternoon. She figured a quickie would at least calm the Pulsian down enough to where she was tolerable in order to spare herself and Snow the chaos that was sure to follow because nine times out of ten, if Fang was in a bad mood so was Serah, and that more than likely lead to Lightning wanting to beat the ever living out of Snow, then the thought of dealing with two pregnant women crept into her head and she refrained from her beating on the brother in law.

Sadly she had forgotten about Fang's never ending sex drive, once they started Fang didn't even get tired or want to rest until after at least the fourth or fifth go. Now that she was pregnant it was almost doubled. Which was why she found herself in a quaint little dimly lit store. It was enough to see but not bright enough so that it didn't bother the eyes. All along the walls lay clothing and accessories of many kinds, hats, belts, various jewelery for various piercings. She needed to get a new ring for belly button that was for sure, but for now, first things first, get what she came for and get the hell out of dodge and back home to her pregnant wife whom she'd hope would have cooled off a bit. The Pulsian was sleeping soundly from the quickie they had, had before she left, thankfully being heavy with child had it's advantages and she tended to be tired more often than not after a good romp in bed. Hopefully she stayed asleep a while.

Walking to the back, of the store she walked around a display that held various books on sex, sexual positions, how to please your significant other, and tender and teasing spots, and of course the very popular sex for dummies. Why there was a book entitled sex for dummies was beyond the pinkette's guess, that should have come natural for people. She looked up along the wall at the various whips, cuffs, lubes and strange contraptions that even she wondered how in the world they would be used on one person alone. Her Cerulean blue eyes continued to scan the walls of the various items until she came to a small sign that said sex toys and looked at the rows of toys used for the sole purpose of pleasuring your mate. 

Now the choice Lightning had was just which one to pick. As luck would have it one of the girls working in the shop walked over.

“You seem like your having a hard time choosing. First time?” She asked.

“Mmm....no its not for me actually.” Lightning half lied. “It's for my wife, she's pregnant and I want to make things more enjoyable for her....and to keep the stress off her.” She muttered the last bit under her breath.

She wasn't about to tell the woman working and for her own sanity as well. If it meant dealing with a calm happy Fang, she would rather have that then the moody one that was waiting for her at home. The worker must not have caught the last bit of her sentence or she chose to ignore it and showed Lightning the range of toys they had. 

“If you don't mind me asking how far along is she?” The woman asked trying to make conversation.

While Lightning considered her choices, without looking up she answered quite plainly. “She'll be thirty-one weeks on Saturday, I don't want anything to extreme because she doesn't even know what these are yet.” She said and felt the all to familiar stare that translated as “what do you mean she doesn't know what they are?” look.

Without turning her head she promptly added. “She's not from around here. So there are some things she doesn't know about yet....kinda falls on my shoulders to teach her, I want something enjoyable for her, but at the same time it has to be safe enough for her and the baby, if possible wireless. I hate dealing with wires.” She frowned shuttering at the memory of having to deal with anything wires at the Corp.

“Well I may have the thing for you, it's made by a fairly new company, and it's popular with mommies to be and their partners completely safe and gentle, its made of silicone so it feels like real skin and it has about ten different pleasure settings. Best of all all you have to do is insert it and press the button on the wireless control and move the little dial on the side to a different pleasure setting and your partner will be happy in no time.” She smiled getting a vibrator off the shelf and handing it to Lightning as Lightning looked at the package.

 _Pleasure Magic huh?_ She thought and looked at the side at the message that read what kind of batteries it needed. 

“Does it need batteries for both parts?” The pinkette asked curiously.

“Just the remote the woman smiled. “Would you like to buy them as well?” She asked.

“Please.” Lightning smiled and payed for the new toy and walked out of the store, leaving the mall and left on her way home.

Once Lightning pulled into the driveway she got out her car getting her little gift for Fang and unlocked the door going inside smiling at the smell that met her nose as she took her keys out the door and placed them on the table by their door.

“Fang?” The pinkette called setting the bag down on the couch.

“In here Light.” Fang called from the kitchen.

Lightning smiled following the accented voice of her Pulsian wife and walked into the kitchen seeing her leaning up and placing a tray of cookies on the counter and frowned seeing her hold her back. 

“Here let me get it.” Lightning offered and put an oven mitt on getting the other trays.

“Thanks sweetheart, backs been hurting something awful.” Fang complained leaning against the counter for a while.

“I'll massage your back later, I thought you were sleep.” Lightning said and kissed her wife as Fang smiled kissing her back once and then two more times. “Mmm..careful, you know how easy it is to get me hot and bothered. Mmm.” Fang smiled kissing Lightning's neck and leaned her head on the pinkette's shoulder.

“I was until I heard the damn phone ring, woke me up out of a nice dream I was having...Serah was craving sweets so I told her I would make some some snacks for when they came over. They'll be here once her appointment is over.” Fang walked over to the stove stirring some stew and placed some in a small saucer giving it a small taste and smiled. 

“Is it good?” Lightning walked up behind her wife bringing her arms around the round gravid swell that was Fang's stomach and felt the Pulsian's hand over her own two hands. 

Fang gave a nod of approval leaning against the slightly smaller woman. Had it not been for Light's job at the Corp Lightning would be the one having the child instead of Fang, but seeing as how one of them needed to work, and Lightning's job payed more than what they needed it was decided Fang would be the one to carry their child.

“Any names yet?” Lightning asked as the two stood embraced like that in front of the stove enjoying the quietness.

“Lumina.” Fang said thoughtfully.

“That's pretty. If it's a girl that is.” Lightning replied.

“Serah suggested it, that was gonna be their baby's name until she found out she was having a boy.” Fang chuckled.

“Etro.” Lightning said and brought a hand to her head feeling a headache come on at the thought of Snow with a son. 

Fang smiled and kissed her wife feeling Lightning kiss back until the two broke apart for air. Lightning smiled a bit seeing the hunger and lust in the Pulsian's eyes. Guess that meant she was ready for another romp. Though she wasn't planning on using their little gift until later tonight, might as well introduce her to it now.

“We should go upstairs.” Lightning suggested and gasped when she felt pushed up against the counter and kissed with such force and passion she nearly felt her legs melt.

“Forget the stairs.” Fang said and kissed against Lightning's neck. “Besides, not like we haven't done it on the kitchen counter before Light....mmm or the table.” Fang whispered in the pinkette's ear causing Lightning to give a bit of a shiver.

Etro was she horny. Lightning had read about the sudden changes in hormones but Fang's were extreme. Her hands were already busy exploring the Pulsian's body from her cheek down to her neck and her very swollen breast, that were tender and full of milk for their little baby that grew inside the Pulsian's belly. While Fang busied herself with her little kissing exploration Lightning cupped one of the Pulsian's breasts in her hand gently massaging it earning a moan of pleasure from her taller lover.

“Let's at least use the couch.” Lightning said having an idea to get to introduce Fang to their new found toy. “It'll be better on your back.” The pinkette said concerned as the two kissed deeply again once, twice and held it as Fang slid her tongue against the Pinkette's and they soon broke away for air. 

“Mmm, you don't get it, babe, I...Don't...want...to..move.” Fang said making sure to put emphasis on each word meaning she was comfortable where they were at and the position they were in. 

Lightning smirked and craned her head placing two kisses on her wife's full mounds and smiled. “I know your horny.” Lightning said reaching down using two of her fingers to lightly rub against Fang's panties earning a pleasured groan in return. “But wouldn't it be better if you could fall asleep on something soft besides the floor?” She asked.

“Killing the mood Light.” Fang said.

“Trying to be romantic.” Lightning replied pressing against the Pulsian's already soaked panties a bit as she moved her fingers against the fabric.

“Ah...” Fang moaned. “Keep doing that..” 

Lightning smiled having no problem complying with her wife's request and smiled feeling her jacket and buttoned up shirt being undone. Ok she guessed against the counter it was gonna be, hopefully this would be a quick one so they'd have enough time to get the rest of the table set. Fang was just beginning to work on the pinkette's bra and freeing her breasts from their prison before the familiar sound of the doorbell reached their ears, for a while the two ignored it to into their little love making session. It wasn't until about the fourth or fifth ring that Fang gave quite a menacing growl a loud curse at being interrupted during their love making.

 _And there goes her good mood,Snow you have the worst timing possible..._ Lightning thought kissing Fang gently. “Oi Snow hold on I'm coming.” The pinkette said annoyed and felt her wrist grabbed and looked back at Fang.

“They can stay out there a little longer, let's finish what we started, I'm so horny now.” Fang pouted and felt kissed.

“Blame Snow and his bad timing, you know he's gonna keep ringing it until one of us gets it....my cars in the driveway so he knows one of us is home.” She said.

Fang grave a frustrated growl running her fingers through her wild locks. If looks could kill Lightning could swear Fang would kill with the look of pure hatred that was showing in her green orbs at being disturbed. “I'll go let them in, try and calm down a bit.” She said walking out the kitchen.

“Tch, piss off.” Lightning heard her mutter under her breath. 

Lightning sighed some as she fixed her clothing on the way to the door wanting to kill Snow as much as Fang did right now, now that Fang was up in arms again, she'd be spending the next few hours trying to keep her from killing Snow. Walking to the door after fixing her hair and making sure hers and Fang's little gift was well hidden in the coat closet she reached for the doorknob and turned opening the door.

“Hey Light.” Snow said in his usual cheerful dumb voice. “I was starting to think you weren't home.” He added.

“Where's Serah?” Lightning asked not seeing her pregnant sibling with him.

She saw him thumb towards the car parked behind her own. “Doctor's appointments normally wear her out and I didn't want to wake her up. She was starting to wake up when we pulled in.” He said.

“Probably doesn't wanna get out the car.” Lightning chuckled at her younger sister's antics.

Snow left her a moment and went to his car opening the passenger side door helping his pregnant wife out and watched him kiss Serah's forehead lovingly. Couple of lovebirds those two were But Serah was happy that was all that mattered to Lightning was her sister's happiness. When Serah finally did come to her the two shared their normal hug, and like normal the little one greeted his auntie with quite a strong kick.

“Mmm....baby don't that, that hurts.” Serah frowned rubbing her own swell.

“He sure got strong, he keeping you up at night?” Lightning asked.

“Not yet Thankfully.” Serah smiled cheerfully. “Hey where's Fang?” She asked as Lightning let them in. 

“In the kitchen.” She said.

“I'll go give her a hand.” Serah said happily at the chance to see her new best friend. Ever since she had gotten pregnant the two of them had become like sisters. Though Fang wasn't into the more girlie stuff that Serah was into, most of the time Fang gave her the benefit of the doubt. She probably chalked it up to the fact that Vanille was similar to her and as such Fang tolerated whatever cute things Serah wanted to do. She had even taken Fang on one of her many shopping trips for her little one and Fang's, though Fang wasn't the shopping type nor the talkative type she was more than happy to let Serah talk her ear off while they shopped adding in her own words of wisdom and opinions here and there. 

“Ah..” Lightning frowned and carefully stepped in front of her sister. “It's better if you don't bother her right now.” She said not sure if Fang was still upset over their making out being interrupted.

“Aww but I'm sure she needs some help. Besides I got some cute clothes for the baby I wanna show her. I know how picky she is.” Serah smiled excitedly.

“It's just better if we leave her alone for now, and don't look at me like that.” Lightning said seeing the overly cute look in her sister's eyes. 

“She in a bad mood?” Snow asked.

“Lightning what did you do to her now?” Serah asked putting her hands on her hips.

“I didn't do anything!” Lightning argued back and crossed her arms over her chest. 

Snow quickly played peacekeeper between the two sisters and soon the three were sitting on the couch talking happily. Lightning saw Fang come out with the cookies and sweets on a plate she had baked earlier and watched her set them down before falling back on the couch beside her and laying her head on her shoulder. 

“You ok?” Lightning asked concerned.

“Mmm.” Fang replied and didn't say anything else and rubbed her stomach.

“Seriously Light, what did you do to her?” Serah asked frowning hating to see Fang looking like she did.

“Not what she did.” Fang said. “ 'Sides I'm just feeling a bit under the weather.” Fang smiled gently. “When'd you get so big? Heck of a growth spurt.” She said looking at Serah's stomach.

“He's laying sideways silly, he did grow a bit though.” Shegiggled. “Doctor says he'll be almost eight pounds when he's born.” She said as Fang winced and pressed her palm against her stomach. 

After the first half an hour the four were deep into their conversation having tea and talking baby things, Serah had snow bring in the clothes she had bought for Fang, Fang was surprised that there were other colors besides pink for baby clothes seeing as how she hated the color. While Fang and Serah talked in the living room Lightning was in the kitchen with Snow fixing some more snacks as he looked at the pot of stew. 

“Smells good.” he said lifting the top a bit.

“Fang made it.” Lightning said. “Don't leave it open long.” She chided seeing him put the top back on.

When the two went back into the living room they found Serah giggling happily as she felt Fang's stomach. The younger Farron looked up and smiled. “You guys have to come feel. She has such a cute kick.” 

“She found Fang's ribs the other night.” Lightning commented and knelt down kissing Fang's stomach. 

“Got a name yet?” Snow asked.

“Lumina.” Fang said hearing Serah give a happy squeal and hug her. Fang although surprised at first smiled lightly and pat her head. 

By the time the two had left it was night time Fang was already starting to feel groggy and Serah being Serah having picked up on Fang probably wanting a nap decided it was best for them to leave so Fang could rest. Lightning stood outside waving to them watching as Snow backed the car out and drove off. Once they were a good ways down Lightning sighed and walked back in and shut the door seeing Fang laying on the couch an arm over her eyes the other hanging off the edge of the couch and walked over leaning over her and kissed her lips gently.

“Mmm, don't worry I'm not sleep.” Fang muttered moving her arm from her eyes and lay it on her forehead.

“Feel like moving?” She asked seeing Fang shake her head. “Oh.” Fang said thoughtfully and reached pulling Lightning down.

Lightning quickly braced herself so she didn't fall on Fang careful of minding her large swell that was her stomach as the brunette pulled her down for a long fiery passionate kiss.

“You owe me.” Fang smiled.

“I know, wait here I got something for us.” Lightning said and went to the closet and pulled out the toy she had gotten from the mall earlier and went over showing Fang seeing her raise an eyebrow. 

“What in Titan is that thing?” She asked.

“Something that will make sex a lot better for you, figured you'd want something interesting and I know how you like to learn about Cocoon technology.” She said taking it out the package.

Fang smiled a bit at the thought. “So what is it?” She asked seeing Lightning put batteries in what looked like a remote.

“In lamest terms, a vibrator, its safe enough for you and the baby, wanna see how it works?” Lightning asked seeing her nod. 

The two kissed again, in between kisses stripping their clothes off. Lightning admired the naked, pregnant beauty laying under her as she reached stroking Fang's already excited sex hearing low moans of pleasure. She smiled kissing down her body stopping at her belly and placed a few kisses on her belly. Lightning smiled rubbing the vibrator against Fang's sex a bit. 

“Want me to turn it on?” She asked leaning up and removed her fingers. 

“Mmm.” Fang nodded and moaned a bit feeling a light vibrating sensation. “Mmm, feels like a massage.” She smiled. 

“It'll get better.” Lightning said turning it up a bit

Soon Fang with writhing in dual pleasure between the vibrator and Lightning's own touches and kisses on her body, Lightning moved the vibrator up and down along Fang's excited nub hearing her groan. Tan arms came around Lightning as she smiled kissing her.

“Mmm let me feel you...I'm so close.” Fang begged as Lightning nodded and removed the vibrator and rubbed her own dripping sex against Fangs, her own pleasure quickly sky rocketing until the two hit their climaxes their cries of pure pleasure echoing throughout the house as the two panted and Lightning fell beside Fang and felt kisses against her neck and smiled. 

“So what do you think?” Lightning asked smiling.

“Mmm...buy a double sided one next time.” Fang muttered before falling asleep.


	7. Broken Families

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning's child Valkyrie starts her first day at a prestigious academy and on her way to class Meets Fang's son whom also goes to the same academy at the end of the day their parents meet and they drive off the four of them together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone got another prompt done, I can actually say this one will probably be a multi-chapter one at a later point for now its just a one shot, and another prompt fill. Prompt number is 210: How about an AU where Lightning and Fang meet for the very first time when their children end up at the same school? They can be single mothers/divorcees/widows/whatever else makes sense. I made them both mothers with Fang having another kiddie on the way. there will be more probably but for now its just this one one-shot. Thank you guys for all the kudos and reads I meant to post this when I hit 1k reads but writers block and busy life >.

Lighting Farron had everything going for her, wonderful job, nice home, nice car, a beautiful little girl, the one downside, her non existent father. But that didn't stop the former Lieutenant from giving her daughter a good life and the best education, that she could get for her. Now Lightning didn't have a thing against public schooling, she just figured being that her little girl Valkyrie was quite a bit advanced as far as academics went especially in the athletic and music areas, she thought a private school would be best for her to learn and grow. Eden Academy had stood out to her as one of the best schools and the one where her daughter felt the most comfortable at. Now that the enrollment process was done and over with, books paid for and the first day of school upon them Lightning pulled up to the large academy smiling a bit at her daughter's apparent excitement about starting her first day of school.

“Do your best in school today Kyrie.” the pinkette smiled at pretty much a mini version of herself.

“Do your best, at work, and don't kill anyone.” That was the little girl's way of saying don't be to hard on the people at work.

Lightning gave a small hmph that meant I won't guarantee anything and kissed her daughter's forehead and watched as she grabbed her bag and Violin and hopped out the car keeping the car in park until she got inside the gate and went up to the stairs and turned giving her little goodbye wave before going inside. Lightning smiled cheerfully and soon drove off.

Once inside Valkyrie looked around at the large locker area. There were small sized ones and larger sized ones, The academy had their own shoes that were to be worn only in the building, pulling a small piece of paper out of the pocket in her skirt she walked as she looked around at the numbers finding hers. Number five hundred. Opening the little compartment she slipped out of her shoes and into the ones that the schooled allowed. They were brown closed toe shoes with a small strap on them. Knealing down to one knee she placed her violin against the rows of compartments and buckled each one and spun a bit smiling. At the age of five, and like most five year olds she was a pretty girl that thought of herself just like her mother, while she looked frail with her thin frame alabaster, leaning more towards pale skin, light pink hair and deep cerulean blue eyes, that seemed to be the only color on her. Kyrie was a complete shoe in for the term looks can be deceiving. For the frail body she possessed was anything but how she was when it came to athletics and how she fought. Being taught such things by her mother for the sake of if she needed to defend herself, deep down while she had her love for music Kyrie was in all sense of the word a tomboy, and as such hated the fact that she even had to wear a skirt as part of her uniform. She had fought tooth and nail to be able to wear a boy's uniform, but eventually after a talk with her mother gave into the fact of wearing a skirt. At least the long sleeve shirt they had for the winter was nice looking. 

The uniform itself was black and gray. Black slip on long sleeve shirt with gray cuffs that could either be buttoned at the end or rolled back to the hem and buttoned, if the students wanted they could have their choice of cuff links to go with the shirt, Kyrie of course chose her favorite flower, so two little roses lay in the center of the cuffs, the skirt was gray knee length and pleated when one spun it would ruffle outward a bit but not enough to expose ones underpants. Kyrie wore a pair of plain white ankle length socks to complete her uniform. Smoothing the skirt a bit she picked her violin case up and looked on the other side of the paper at her class schedule and went on her way. First class of the day was homeroom and from there she would go on with her day to her next set of classes. As she walked the halls, being that the Academy catered to grades Kindergarden on up the multi-leveled floored Academy had certain sections reserved for certain grades. Kyrie walked up about two flights of stairs before getting to the third floor and walked into the hallway where her classes would be located and gave a startled cry hearing what sounded like a body give a sickening thud against the wall that blocked the stairs from the hall so students wouldn't fall or be tempted to hop over railings. 

Running around the small corner she looked knealing in front of a boy that looked to be about her age maybe a year or two older laying against the wall a deep gash across his forehead and sporting a still healing black eye. 

“Are you ok?” Kyrie asked concerned and heard a group of boys laughing. 

“We've done told you time and time again, the poor don't belong here Yun, only the rich kids come here, your mom barely makes enough to support you two, the only reason your here is because your dad felt sorry for you for beating on your mom.” an older boy said. 

Kyrie frowned and watched as the boy against the wall clenched his fist and pushed himself moving with such speed that Kyrie was surprised when he knocked the older boy down and watched as he continuously punched the older boy the two rolling around trading punches and kicks she frowned going to break up the fight and soon stopped when she saw teachers come and pull the two apart. 

“Hnn....let go!” She heard the younger boy yell, an accent in his voice as he managed to get free and ran at the older boy getting in one good swing and hit on the boy before the teacher and another one grabbed him holding him down while he and the older boy were drug off in different directions.

“You there, are you alright?” Kyrie jumped at a deep voice and looked up nodding. “Yes sir...” She said remembering his face as the Headmaster of the school. 

“Miss Farron right? I advise you to stay away from that boy, he's a bit of a troublemaker, and starts fights quite often.” 

The headmaster though he looked young was wise beyond his years and had a passion for nurturing children's talents and their minds, no matter how unruly. He was tall standing between six foot and six foot three with short black hair his bangs hung off to one side while the rest of his hair lay against his back in a neat ponytail. He wore a dark blue suit with a white shirt and red tie, a pair of glasses sat upon his face as brown eyes looked disappointingly at the two boys being dragged off.

“Which one?” Kyrie asked.

“The younger one, his name is Vanguard Yun, I believe he's in the same grade as you are, he's quite a talented and smart boy I must admit, but that personality and feralness he possesses the boy is like a rabid animal that can't be controlled. I only allow him to stay here because he shows such promise in his classes and he's a hard worker.” He said. “Come I'll walk you to your room.” He said walking her down the hall and knocked on a door numbered 621. Opening the door he let Kyrie walk in as she bowed to the headmaster and thanked him.

All in all The first day of school for the little girl was eventful, fun and went off without much of a hitch. As the students were leaving Kyrie noticed it was raining and frowned a bit putting her umbrella up. She wasn't really a fan of the rain especially in the winter. Though she was glad it would be spring soon enough, winter rains brought about more cold and sadness. She she walked to the now open gate to wait for her mom she blinked seeing the boy from earlier in the day. His school jacket was on top of his head, due to the fact that he either didn't bring an umbrella or didn't have one, she noticed bandages on both of his hands, evidently from the fight he had gotten into earlier. Walking over to him she stood a bit from him and leaned her umbrella over his head so it covered both of them. She frowned when he moved and followed him trying the gesture again and felt the top of the umbrella pushed so it was over her only.

“Aren't you cold? My mommy says you'll catch cold standing out in the rain.” She said.

“Doesn't bother me.” The boy said looking away. 

“Why are you shivering then?” She asked seeing his hands shaking a bit and saw him shrug and heard a horn beep and looked smiling. “Come on I'll ask mommy to give you a ride home.” She said taking his hand and pulled him along until they got to the gate and the boy pulled away.

Kyrie blinked some and frowned. “I don't want your help....my mom will be here soon.” He said seeing Kyrie open the door.

“Made a friend?” Lightning smiled.

“Can he wait in the car with us? He doesn't have an umbrella.” She said seeing Lightning nod. “Come on.” Kyrie said smiling holding her hand out. 

The boy shook his head and smiled. “Thanks but I'm ok, mother gets worried if she doesn't see me, and I don't want to stress her out.” He said and went over next to the gate door and leaned against it. 

Lightning frowned some hating to see the boy standing in the rain alone. Turning her car off she sat and waited with Kyrie watching as all the other students either biked or walked or got rides home. Soon the young boy was the only one left. Lightning gave a small sigh and went to invite him in to give him a lift and saw him look up and run off. 

“Mmm.” She said and got out the car seeing him go and hug an arm. Lightning squinted to see who was under the umbrella as it moved back a bit revealing a tall tan woman with bright emerald green eyes. 

“Sorry I was late Van my appointment ran a bit late.” The woman said and smiled. 

Lightning frowned noticing how round her stomach was and frowned looking at Kyrie, stay here sweetie. Keep the doors locked.” She said getting her keys and shut the door and locked them and walked over. 

“Excuse me.” Lightning said seeing the woman look at her and was speechless a moment. She was beautiful with tan skin much like the boys, and a hair style that looked as if she had just climbed out of bed, but somehow the style fit the strong aura she felt that radiated off of the woman. She wore a long sleeve blue shirt that looked a bit tight around her middle and wore black sweat pants to help with the obvious pregnant belly she was sporting. 

She watched the woman pull the boy close and frown. “And you are?” She asked defensively.

“A parent here, my daughter goes here she's in the car.” Lightning said and thumbed towards the silver car not to far away. 

“I see, looking out for my boy?” She asked. 

“Mmm, I wanted to make sure no one took him.” Lightning nodded. 

“Thank you, normally I'm here early cause no one cares enough to look out for him, had a doctor's appointment today and it ran a bit late. Let's get you home and into some dry clothes....we're also gonna have a little talk as well.” She said.

The boy nodded and looked back at Lightning giving a small bow of thanks and went to walk off with his mother.

“Wait, how far do you guys live?” She asked.

“Not far, just a few miles.” The woman said. 

“Come on I'll give you guys a lift, I only have one child but I can imagine your probably pretty tired already.” She said.

“Nah we walk everywhere, ride does sound nice though after being on my feet all day....hmm forgive me I haven't told you my name yet, I'm Fang, this is Van.” She said looking at the boy.

“Lightning, Kyrie's in the car.” she said as the three walked back to the car and Kyrie smiled unlocking the door and opened it and hopped out. 

“Huh ain't that something your a mini version of your mom.” Fang smiled and saw her climb in the back with Van. “You coulda stayed up here sweetheart don't wanna take your seat.” She said. 

“It's ok mommy says you should give up your seat to someone that really needs it.” Kyrie smiled buckling up with Van.

Fang smiled a bit and got in the car sitting down and hissed a bit.

“Mother.” Van said worried.

“I'm alright Van, baby just kicked me a bit to hard.” Fang smiled as Lightning got in and drove off letting Fang lead the way to their house having an odd feeling that this was going to be the beginning of a life together for the four of them.


	8. A lesson in Gaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fang and Lightning meet the rest of the gang on a night out and Fang gets a little lesson in a popular game of DDR and surprises everyone with her skill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. wow I got another chapter out quick this time didn't I? Hehe anyway this is prompt 245 Lightning and Fang have a Dance Dance revolution competition, cept I kinda turned it more into a lesson and then a you can play it out with how the competition goes from there. thanks everyone that has given me kudos so far, I'm glad you guys like my writings and if you have any ideas on how to make them better send me a message or comment I don't mind, and I don't bit.

Fang looked boredly out the window of Lightning's car sitting beside her in the passenger seat. Today was their once a week day out with everyone, not that Fang minded it because the group got to spend time together, seeing as how they never saw much of each other but she would rather be treaking to their meeting places on foot. Riding in a car in silence with nothing but orchestral music was just boring to her. But seeing as how Lightning said it would be quicker to drive she went along with it. She had to give her sunshine kudos for her taste of music though, though it wasn't the instruments she grew up hearing it did soothe her brain a bit.

“So where is it we're going to this time?” She asked.

“An arcade and restaurant in one place, Snow figured might as well have some fun and food in the same place.” She said.

Fang rolled her eyes a bit and groaned. “If he picked somewhere with a bunch of brats running around I'm gonna strangle him.” 

Lightning gave a hmph of agreement as she drove and turned down the road into a business area and soon pulled into the parking lot of a large restaurant, spotting Snow's bike she promptly parked right beside it. Lightning grabbed her jacket while Fang dressed in a pair of jeans and a light top got out of the car and grabbed her jacket as well. It felt weird to Fang wearing something else beside her usual undergarments and her Sari, but considering Lightning never wore half the clothes she had she decided to steal some of her girlfriend's clothes. Lightning as always was in her Corp uniform, though her decorated jacket with all her medals and what not stayed behind neatly folded in the back seat of her car, she had been running late from the office that day so there wasn't really any time to change, so she just drove home got Fang and here they were, Lightning in her military issued black slacks and long sleeve buttoned down white shirt tucked neatly into her pants. Seeing as how she was off duty she untucked the shirt and unbuttoned the two that were closed around her neck so she could breathe a bit better. Yeah she would get a nice little scolding from Serah about why she was always in her work clothes but oh well. When your running late for things and hate being late on top of that some things just kinda go to the waste side. 

“Shall we go?” Fang asked walking inside with Lightning and whistled at how large the interior was. It was like any typical restaurant, full bar on the entire right side of the place in the middle were various chairs tables. Many of them filled with people and families eating enjoying themselves, and of course people drinking their worries away. To the left was a few more tables and a set of double doors Fang guessed lead to the kitchen and back room areas. Hell she could go for a stiff drink already place was loud as all get out and she was already starting to have a headache working because of it.

They were soon greeted by the hostess a cheerful young teen girl with short brunette hair her bangs off to one side. When as the number in their party Lightning gave the girl the reservation name as they were brought to a large table that already had pizza and a few drinks on it along with everyone digging into it. 

“Hey there you are.” Sazh waved.

“Fang.” Vanille said happily and got up and went to hug her sister and lovingly glomped her as Fang smiled steadying herself from the sudden weight thrown upon her.

“Nnn, hey sweetheart. Sorry we're late.” She smiled and ruffled her hair and sat down with her when pulled over.

“Yeah my meeting ran late as usual I swear they can't pick better times to have these things.” Lightning complained exasperated.

“Is that why your still in your work uniform? You could at least change.” Serah sighed.

“Hey hey give her break.” Fang smiled pulling the younger Farron close to her. “Sunshine's had a long day let's just eat.” Fang said already grabbing her slice to pizza.

Once they had gotten their meal in they all headed to the back looking at and playing various games. Fang on the other hand chose to watch for most of the time until she saw Snow playing against Hope on a certain game and walked over seeing Lightning Serah and Vanille watching.

“What's this?” She asked.

“It's called Dance Dance Revolution.” Vanille smiled. 

“Dance what now?” Fang asked watching the two boys.

“DDR for short, its a rhythm game whatever arrows come up on the screen you have to tap the corresponding one with your feet on the dance pad. But you have to hit it once they hit the area where the four allows highlight.” Lightning said.

“You sure know a lot about it.” She said seeing Hope and Snow get their scores and snow celebrate at his. 

“Whoo alright sis your turn.” He said.

“Wait you've played it?” Serah asked surprised.

“A little, one of my men dared me to do it....been a while since I played not sure how good I am with it now.” Lightning shrugged and pulled out her money putting a dollar in it as the game started. 

Everyone watched Lightning as she moved along with the music tapping the arrows almost perfectly at the pace that they were hitting the upper screen Fang watched from the second pad leaning on the bar. The game seemed easy enough however depending on the song depended on which way the arrows would come and at what speed. Now Fang wanted to try it. Going back to the car she grabbed her Sari out of the trunk never liking to be far from it and walked back inside changing. Though she only needed to get rid of her pants and don a pair of shorts she wrapped herself in the familiar blue and silver fabric and soon walked back over to the others as Lightning was finishing up the last round of her game. She watched Lightning give her an odd look at her sudden change in clothes. 

“What can't do it if I'm in pants, to constricting.” Fang smiled. “Just step in time to the arrows right?” She asked.

“Yeah you might want to try it on a beginner level first.” Snow said and pulled up a seat. 

“Pfft.” Fang said waving her hand in a please motion and put a few coins into the machine and chose a song with a nice beat. At the end of her game she smiled sitting back on the bar watching the screen pop up with an S score on it.

“Your kidding.” Hope said looking wide eyed.

“Mmm...what that bad? I though I did pretty good.” Fang frowned.

“S class is the highest ranking in the game you can get and you managed that on a medium level?” Serah said seeing her shrug.

“Alright Sunshine.” Fang said pulling her up. 

“Nnn...what do you want me for?” She asked.

“Dance with me of course what else?” She said leaning and kissed her. “Besides I wanna see who's better. Have a little two team competition.” Fang smiled as she and others played until it was closing time and they all had to leave. When it was just Lightning and Fang alone Fang smiled as she got in the car with Lightning

“Hey let's come back tomorrow.” Fang smiled.

“Yeah, I think we got such a crowd they might let us have a few games for free.” She smiled as the two shared a long passionate kiss and Lightning backed out driving home.


	9. A mother's Anguish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What starts off as a small game of twenty one questions and a question that's been on Lightning's mind ever since overhearing a conversation leads to a very eye opening experience for the young Solider into the life her team mate had.
> 
> Warning: Past rape(forgot to add this the first time I posted it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning everyone back with another prompt this time I did my own prompt. Originally it was an idea I got inspired to do after seeing the chocobo cutscene in FFXIII so I made it FLight related anyway prompt is 256 PreFlight Lightning overhears the conversation Sazh and Fang have during the chocobo mission and is curious about Fang ever having been a parent or if she even had children and asks her about it while they’re setting up camp for the night. This is the longest one shot I've written to date at a little over seven pages and almost 5k words hopefully you guys don't get bored with it. anyway enjoy and thank you in advance for all the kudos. The gran Pulse High five and teijin clans span from ideas of fics I read.

There was something about the sun setting over the wild land that was Gran Pulse that was mesmerizing to the eyes, whether it was the way the sun slowly slowly dimmed as it went down, or the fact that the colors of the sky changed from blue to warm golds and oranges. Whatever it was day settling into night was a special thing on Gran Pulse. The band of L'ce with Chocobos in tow though the birds were off somewhere safe where they couldn't get eaten while the L'ce were setting up camp for the night. The pink haired leader of the group Lightning was helping to pitch tents while the others did various other things around the camp site. Vanille worked on gathering things to start dinner, while Sazh and Snow put out plates and such, Fang was off collecting firewood with Hope and the Chocobo. 

Speaking of Fang, Lightning had over heard the conversation her and Sazh had had earlier, and it made her think of a few things. Had Fang been a parent five hundred years ago? Or rather a surrogate? Fang didn't seem like the type of person that had her own kids, looked after kids, maybe but not had her own kids. She'd have to ask the Pulsian once she got back with Hope. Who knew when that would be though, firewood was a hard thing to come by on Gran Pulse. You were lucky to find some old fallen limbs from a tree. Then again she did remember a nice little pile of old rotted trees they had passed maybe that would provide some good firewood. The pinkette mused on her thoughts a while. Getting Fang to tell her anything without some sort of sarcasm behind it was gonna be a task. Of course the woman had her serious moments but a question like that, it wasn't like she could out right ask her. There was a time and place for those kinds of questions. 

Maybe act like it was a game, Fang did love playing games with the pinkette, though it was with her body. She still loved the good challenge of a game and the game twenty one questions which also tended to wind up switching to Devil's advocate or catch 22 most of the time with her. She would get the answer to her questions. As luck would have it, Fang and Hope were returning, the Chocobo chick sitting comfortably on Fang's pile of wood. The two set the pile near where they would start the fire and went to help the others with what was left. Fang as always looking to have a little fun walked over to Lightning her hips giving a slow sway of her hips as she walked and knelt down to Lightning who seemed to be having a bit of trouble with the tent.

“Want help?” She asked the sound of her thick accent making the words seem as if they were melting from her mouth.

“Mmm, yeah, I can't get this part to stay up.” Lightning nodded grateful for the help. 

Now was her chance, it was now or never. It should have been easy just ask her for a little game to pass the time. They could walk around the campsite while they played and talked. While Fang helped her set up the tent she thought of ways to go about asking the Oerban woman to play with her and get her to say yes. Fang must have noticed the former Corp member was in a daze and took the opportunity to go and place herself right in front of the pinkette's face and bringing her index and thumb together in a circular shape went to go flick the younger woman's head and looked surprised when Lightning's hand latched itself around her wrist. 

“Don't worry I wasn't spacing out.” came Lightning's reply in the same monotone voice as always, it held no emotion, no meaning what so ever.

“Your thinking pretty hard then. What about?” The pulsian inquired. “How sexy I would look on top of you?” she teased, her ever confident smirk plastered on her face.

Lightning despite her best efforts of not losing her control blushed quite a few shades of pink and huffed turning her head away. As if she would ever think of the tanned woman in that way! Damn Fang and her jokes. It took the pinkette a while a long while to carefully build her resolve and control back up and calm down enough to trust herself with her words again before asking what was on her mind.

“Do you know the game twenty one questions?” Lightning asked.

“Twenty one questions?” Fang repeated tilting her head to the side.

“Guess not..” Lightning mused. “Its basically a game where we each ask each other questions and answer them.” She explained.

“Oh Catch twenty one. Yeah I know that one, everyone in the village did, game was good for forming bonds with your hunting party or people that were gonna be in your family.” Fang nodded.

“So what was the catch?” Lightning blinked wondering why they called it catch twenty one.

Fang shook her head in a don't worry about it manner. While the two were pitching the tent they proceeded with their little game, each asking each other their question of choice. Once the tent had been finished and the two had made sure everyone else was alright they headed off on a little walk together whilst asking their questions.

Lightning blushed lightly at one of Fang's questions and spotted a fallen tree and promptly sat down on the tree while Fang chose her spot on the grass while her back lay against the tree.

“I mean I've had men in the past look my way but I've never paid any attention to them. My goal always was and always will be Serah's safety, but I think now that Snow's in her life, and I in general see the idiot intends to fight and protect her, if someone were to confess to me I guess I could give it a shot.” The pinkette shrugged.

“Wanna know my opinion of Snow? He has his heart in the right place, but that hero mumbo jumbo he spouts, and not using his head is his downfall, I know he has a brain in there somewhere, he's not a complete moron he just has some growing up to do. I think choosing Serah worked out for the both of you, he's grown up a bit and you've learned to stop being so paternal.” The pulsian smirked making sure to place an emphasis on paternal.

Lightning frowned some looking at the pulsian wishing to knock her upside the head, as she repeated her _let it go, stay in control_ mantra in her head, she had been concentrating for so long she hadn't heard the pulsian tell her it was her turn.

“Mm?” Lightning looked at the tan woman below her.

“Your turn.” Fang said again looking at her with a mischievous smirk. “I'll even let you ask two.” She said.

Lightning nodded some seeing Fang fixing her arm warmer and had a thought.”What's that forearm thing I see you and Vanille do so much?”

Fang thought a bit. “Mmm, as Snow dubbed it Gran Pulses version of a high five. He went with me on a mission once with the calvary and you know Snow and his high fives. He held his hand up to me and I looked at him like he was crazy that I didn't know what a high five was. So he showed me the way the Viper's did it, and I showed him the way the people of Gran Pulse did it. We used our forearms because most of the time our hands were covered in blood and when we came to the orphanage I was a bit beat up and had my hand in a bandage so Vanille and I just bumped forearms. Kinda became my way of congratulating others back in the village.”

So that's what it was, a high five of sorts. Heh I thought it was a nice way to say congratulations and considering how untamed and wild Gran Pulse was, being covered in blood most of your life didn't really seem all that farfetched. Now came the question that's been on my mind ever since we started playing this game. Problem was, Vanille and Fang had told us numerous times Fang's memories were hazy at best. Oh well might as well try.

“Do you....or rather, did you have kids?” I asked and immediately regretted it when I saw her flinch and stop messing with her other arm warmer and bracelets. “Mmm, you don't have to answer if its to painful.” I said.

“Vanille say something about it?” Fang asked quietly, almost sadly.

“I...overheard you cheering Sazh up and it got me thinking from there, logically someone wouldn't offer advice like unless they've been in that situation, I mean you had Vanille to take care of growing up so in a way I guess you could have treated her like I did Serah.” I frowned looking at her.

“Hmm, well aren't you a smart cookie...” Fang answered and held up two fingers. Two kids....both died young....sure you wanna hear the rest of the story?” Fang asked looking at me.

I slid down from my spot on the tree next to her and nodded. Her green eyes looked so full of sadness as if she was about to cry. Had I known it was gonna cause her this much pain I really wouldn't have asked.

“But, if its really that painful don't tell me, there are some things that are better left alone.” I said.

“Its alright, bout time I got it off my chest.” Fang looked up at the sky as if lost in thought on how to begin. “Two kids...yeah they both died young, both of them were my fault. I wouldn't let it happen a third time with Vanille so I became Ragnarok tried to smash Cocoon out the sky.” She said.

I watched as she brought a hand up to her stomach and lay it across her skin where her abs were. I wonder what she saw in her mind, what memories she saw. It also made me wonder two children, then how in all Fal'ce and Etro was she so thin? I mean I figured it was due to an incredibly high metabolism and strict diets. She showed no proof of having even had children. 

“As you know, 'Nille and I are the last of our clans, hell the last two residents of Gran pulse. Five hundred years ago....no less, when the war was still in its infancy stages, the Fal'ce were making L'ce left and right 'Nille, myself some others from the village were in charge of putting them down when they turned Cie'th, never a pretty sight to see family go Cie'th like that.” Fang sighed and rubbed the back of her head ruffling her wild locks a look of confusion on her face. “Anyway I was a wild child back then. Mad at the Fal'ce for taking my family away, mad at the Vipers for what was going on with the war mad at the elders everyone for condemning one of the greatest Yun hunters besides my own parents around saying I shouldn't hunt and just stay away in the village, we Yuns we're hunters, its in our blood, I had to prove myself multiple times to the men in my village earned my place next to them. Remember the Taijin tower? There was a clan living in and around there as well. We got into a turf war with them coming back from one of our hunts, what I thought was family were really just a bunch of backstabbers.” Fang gave a small tch and looked away. “I fought for my life, but no matter how hard I fought it only seemed to excite them more. See the Taijins like to have their prey struggle, gets em off....when I had no more fight left in me they....” Fang frowned bringing her knees to her chest staying silent a long while.

Lightning frowned moving her eyes a bit in thought. After a while her eyes widened. “They raped you?” I asked.

“While I was sleep. Three of em, I fought off two of em, felt what I assumed was the second one going in and out of me, beat him off the first one joined in, by the time the third one had his go at me I was so exhausted from fighting, the third one kept me pinned to the ground. All the wounds I had sustained from the turf war were either ripped open from me fighting them off or opened on their own. One thing I wouldn't let them see me do was cry. I didn't cry the whole two days I was held hostage in that tower. On the second day Vanille and some of the others came and got me out....hnnn you've no idea how much I wanted to castrate every single one of those bastards. When I finally got home, felt Oerba streets and dirt under my feet again, everyone looked at me like I was some kind of whore. The talk with the elders was worse.” Fang said looking up at the sky again and sighed.

“What the hell are you talking about old man, I just told you what happened, you know I don't lie, if anything I hate when I'm not being honest with someone, so what's all this bull about me abandoning my party to go gallivanting with the Taijins of all people?” Fang said angered.

“We were told by the members of the hunting party such.” One of the elders, a woman with long gray hair said.

“I abandoned them?” Fang said and got ready to speak and clicked her tongue. “Me? Of all the....they abandoned me left me to fight on my own because they were to damn chicken and worried about the shame they would get from the village for running from those stinkin Taijins. What did they tell you some sap story about how I snuck off while they fought valiantly and defeated them to return to the village victorious? What a load of crap.” Fang stood and stormed angrily out of the house moving a large curtain out of the way and ran up to the house her and Vanille shared with the other kids and teens at the orphanage and ran up the steps taking them two at a time until she reached the door and pulled it open with such force a moaning sound accompanied the door as if it was close to being ripped off its hinges. Fang slammed the door closed as Vanille looked up seeing her friend and smiled.

“Move.” Fang said angrily wanting nothing more than to beat the hell out of whatever object she grabbed onto. 

Vanille frowned when told such as she stood from where she was sitting on the bed and saw Fang drop down onto the bed burying her face into pillow. Vanille frowned wondering what was wrong with her friend and sat down beside the bed on her knees propping her arms on the mattress near Fang's ribcage and attempted a playful poke at her ribs. 

“Go away 'Nille.” Fang mumbled through the pillow.

“How'd it go?” Vanille asked in a worried tone.

“Go away I don't want to talk about it.” Fang said again. 

“It helps if you get it off your chest....You know the Matriarch is gonna worry and wanna know what's going o-

“Vanille!” Fang yelled stopping her as the young girl jumped. “I don't give a fuck got it, go the hell away I want to be alone!” She shouted glaring at her friend with such an intense gaze it frightened the normally bubbly teen, Fang buried her head in the pillow again squeezing the soft object with such force Vanille thought she was gonna rip a hole into the poor thing. 

Vanille frowned some and stood a sad look in her eyes. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a few bracelets laying them next to Fang and quietly left the room shutting the door quietly and walked down the steps. Once Fang was sure she was well out of earshot she gave into her mind and bodies instinct to cry and just sobbed into her pillow.

“So I guess even Oerba had its own share of idiocy?” Lightning asked as Fang looked at her and sighed tilting her head to the side and shook her head looking up at the sky. 

“Idiocy isn't the word for it Sunshine, my clan had such high standing in the village we got our fair share of problems nothing that extensive as to leave a comrade to be tortured and beaten though. Guess since I was the only Yun left those that had wanted to humiliate my clan decided I would do since I was last Yun. Heh what they did wasn't even the worst of it, Hell followed me around for months following my torture and beating.” Fang frowned.

“You found out you were pregnant?” Lightning asked curious.

Fang held an index finger up and pointed at Lightning a small smile on her lips. “I was only sixteen.” Fang mumbled a small sob hidden behind her strong accent as she fisted her hands into her long locks.

Fang groaned low as she leaned over the bed and threw up into a waste basket as Vanille sat beside her friend rubbing her back gently as Fang lost what little breakfast and lunch she had had earlier in the day. Now the young girl was greatly worried about the one person she had considered a sister. Fang had been like this for going on two weeks after her torture incident. What could be wrong with her were the thoughts going through the orange haired girl's mind. Fang as usual insisted it was nothing but a small stomach bug or she just had some bad meat or something minor, to lessen the girls worries, but now that it had been going on for almost three weeks now and was happening at around the same time frame. Vanille only knew this tidbit of information because she had made sure she was around to help her friend incase she felt stick. It always happened precisely between morning meals and lunch, and Fang would have smaller bouts of getting sick more towards the night, Though Vanille wasn't around much for the night sicknesses because Fang seemed to have crept off to either train or find some way of curing the sickness.

Once Vanille had seen Fang lean up and cuddle under her blankets she sat back with her legs crossed her arms crossed over one another palm on one of her hands laying on her ankle while the other palm lay on top of her first one, she straightened her back giving her friend her best stern look she could muster. 

“ 'Nille don't look at me like that, I'm not in the mood for your lets talk it out lecture.” Fang groaned feeling exhausted from losing not one but two meals. 

“Hey!” Vanille puffed her cheek her voice going a few pitches higher at the insult. “I'll have you know I wasn't going to even say anything about that, I was going to say you should see the doctor, this is more than a stomach bug, or a case of food poisoning.” She stated in a matter of fact tone.

Fang rolled her eyes deciding to humor her somewhat of an adoptive sister. “And what pre tell brought you to that conclusion sweetheart? Why in Etro's tits are you even this worried?” and caught Vanille's hand as the younger girl was about to bonk her upside the head. “Not nice to hit.” She said letting her arm go.

“Well don't swear and I won't hit.” Vanille countered and saw Fang shake her head in a bored manner. “Anyway back to my point, I have a right to be worried, your my best friend, and you only seem to get sick around the same time of day. Your really healthy rarely get sick, I've never even seen you throw up once, even when we were little and we were pretty much inseparable then.” The young girl stated.

“I'm gonna tell you like I told the Matriarch I don't need a doctor, I have a hunch about what it is and for my sake I hope I'm wrong.” Vanille looked to her friend and rocked back and fourth a bit.

“What do you think it is?” a curious tone in her voice.

“I'm pregnant.” Fang said simply hearing Vanille gasp. 

“What your gonna have a bab mmmm.” Fang frowned putting her hand over Vanille's mouth to stop her from finishing her sentence.

“Like I said it's a hunch, don't you dare tell anyone, hear me? The Matriarch will have my ass if she finds out which is why I'm hoping its just a hunch. Though the way things are looking its more than likely true.” Fang growled frustrated and ran her hand through her hair and brought the blanket over her head.

“Mmm...are you....late?” Vanille asked hearing a bunch of words jumbled together and peeked under the blankets and laid on the bed. “Sorry?” She asked.

“Going on three weeks.” Fang sighed and sat up bringing her knees to her chest. “What am I gonna do Vanille, I can't even support us, how the hell am I supposed to raise a child, and one that's half Taijin at that.”

Vanille smiled a bit. “That's quite an appetite the baby will have.” She teased and felt pushed lightly.

“Smartass. Let me rest, I'm really exhausted.” Fang yawned.

Vanille nodded and slid off the bed and tied up the bag in the waste basket and went to go dump it. 

Two months later Fang would find herself again before the council frowning at the fact that they had found out about their secret. She didn't know how but they had found out, she had been so careful to hide the bump, the fact that she was even showing this early couldn't have been a good thing for her. By her showing this early it usually meant the baby was gonna be enormous when it was born, that was one thing she wasn't looking forward to was giving birth to a baby that ranged in the area of eight to ten pounds.

“Fang are you listening to us?” One of the elders asked.

“I hear ya.” Fang replied.

“When did it happen? Why hide it?” one of the women asked.

The council of elders was made up of three females and three males, the males oversaw the hunts, trade flow, teachings, and other things, while the women oversaw the minor things, all six elders saw to the care of the village making sure its residents were all happy, healthy, even the unborn and soon to be born. One thing Fang was not friendly with was the council. She had been on somewhat good terms with them considering she caused more than her fair share of trouble and grief in the village. Growing up she was seen as a bit of a black sheep always starting fights, never listening to anyone, following the beat of her own drum. That was who Fang was, a child that was wild and unyielding, never bent to anyone's will but her own. But ever since the incident where she was betrayed by her hunting party she had caught more hell than even she had wanted. Now she didn't trust anyone but Vanille and that was on thin ice right now since the only other person that knew about the pregnancy was her.

“Please tell us.” The woman, with long raven black hair tied back in a braid amber colored eyes stared at Fang begging her to tell the council what happened. 

Out of all the council members Fang liked this woman, her name was Tsuki Onna. Meaning Moon woman. She was beautiful, very sincere and like a second mother to Fang, but alas she was of the council so Fang had many reasons not to trust her, yet often times Tsuki was the only one that had actually tried to understand the wild being that was Fang, that was always mad at the world and what it threw at her, and even went to great lengths to help lessen that hatred.

“Ya'll don't need to know jack, it's my baby and I'm keeping it. Besides not like ya'll believe a black sheep anyway nothing I say will make you believe me. You wanna go and believe those idiots that ran two months ago and left me alone, threw me to the wolves let me get tortured for two days, what reason do I have to trust any of you?!” Fang spat.

“We just want to help Fang.” Tsuki said. 

“The hell you do!” She yelled. “You didn't want to help me before believing those boys over me, yeah I've caused my fair share of trouble but I've never lied about anything before I see the looks in all of your eyes don't try and fool me with your we just want to help. Everyone looks at me the same way.” She frowned squeezing her hands into fists. 

“Please Fang.” Tsuki said again, more gently and put her hands on Fang's shoulders.

“Back off.” Fang warned seeing her move back. “Two months ago, the second day I was held hostage, two weeks later the morning sickness came and now.” Fang said bringing her hands to her already small but noticeable baby bump and frowned looking down, her fingers playing with a stray piece of string of the carpet she was sitting on.

“Heh, I know what it is, I'm the only Yun left, we Yun's had such high standing in the village here, those boys they were jealous. Well you know what let them be, They....no all of you can go fuck off, growing up I was always taught we look out for our own. There is no looking out, no safety, the only thing you all are interested is seeing who can humiluate whom.” Fang smirked a bit looking up and tilted her head a bit. 

“Well far as I'm concerned all of you can stay the hell away from me and my baby.” She said and left.

“So what happened after that?” Lightning asked.

“I moved to the edge of the village, the council said anyone that got near me would be in big trouble for it, Vanille was the only one that came...when I went into labor she was the only there...needless to say, my baby I gave birth to a son. Still born despite Vanille's help.” Fang said. A year later I fell in love had my second child, A second son branded by Anima died a Cie'th The rest you can guess from there.” Fang said and stretched hiding the fact she was wiping a few tears from her eyes.

Lightning noticed the gesture and had to frown. She guessed Fang wasn't used to crying in front of people, that or she figured the woman beside her, had cut such an emotion off, all that hate built up inside her, there was no time for tears.

“You know...its alright to cry.” Lightning said in a musing tone and leaned back.

“Heh, I'm not crying. 'sides that's Nille's department getting all emotional but that was the story in a nutshell.” Fang said.

“Do you....do you think you'll have children again?” Lightning asked curious seeing her stand and wave her arms a bit and stretch seeing her grab a hold of her lance.

“Dunno....maybe once all this hell with the Fal'ce is over and we don't have these.” She said tapped her brand with her hand after securing her lance to her back. “Maybe. Until then I've got Vanille to worry about and keep her from going Cie'th wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I let a third important person in my life go down that road.” She mumbled the last bit and looked up at the sky. “Anyway let's get back ya? Others are probably worried.” She smirked and headed back with Lightning.


	10. Baby Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning somehow gets guilt tripped into looking after Snow and Serah's son for the weekend along with Fang, but with the addition of a new guest in the home, it stirs up some old memories within Fang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. :3 I'm so sorry its been so long since I updated this, But I've had no inspiration as of late, I actually had another one of these going but I have to redo that one because it doesn't feel right and I hate the way it reads. So anyway this is prompt....338: Lightning and Fang watch Serah and Snow's baby. Yay I finally came up with a boy baby instead of all girls. I tried to make this one as cute and fluffy as possible, and added a little balance, so I hope you guys like it.

Baby Days

Lightning sighed frustrated that she had fallen for her sisters cute puppy dog eyed look AGAIN. She loved her sister she really did and she swore because of the fact that love was so strong Serah got almost everything over on her or got her to do her more favors than anything else. Though she wasn't half as upset about this one. Getting to see her little nephew was one of the small things she did look forward to. She just wished Serah hadn't guilted her into taking him for the weekend while her and Snow spent some much needed time together, ever since the little boy was born six months ago today, the parents had pretty much never had much of a day without him. However thanks to some encouragement from Snow and Serah's....talent for guilt tripping people Lightning and Fang wound up with the little baby for the weekend. Lightning lay on the floor with the little six month old whom was laying on a blanket as she waved a rattle in front of his face watching him giggle and try and reach for the object and smiled letting him have it once he had grabbed it and started pulling.

“Strong little tyke ain't he?” Lightning looked up from watching the baby that looked so much like his father to see Fang sit in front of them and carefully picked the baby up seeing the rattle drop in the process watching his face scrunch up in a sad pitiful little look as he tried to reach the rattle but soon took an abrupt interest in the Pulsian's wild hair and went to grab for one of the braids making a little protesting noise and soon crying when he couldn't have the wild locks as Fang moved her braids to the side along with the majority of her hair.

“Aw you made him cry.” Lightning teased seeing her give him his rattle watching her shake it a bit as the baby promptly grabbed it making a happy noise and chewed on it. She looked at Lightning giving a satisfied nod and smiled.

Lightning looked surprised a moment. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever see Fang as the motherly type. That was more her own personal area. Having to take care of Serah when their parents died she had to grow up fast so being motherly came sort of natural to her, Fang on the other hand was like a little kid herself. She never thought Fang would even be able to handle the kid as well as she was. Hell she couldn't even believe it was almost time to give the little tyke back. She smiled thinking back to when they had brought him over not but two days ago.

_Two days before_

Lightning smiled as she walked to the door hearing the constant ringing of the doorbell. Oi ve leave it to Snow to be annoying when it came to getting their attention and as always his knack for bad timing tended to always come through, least she and Fang weren't in the middle of one of their intimate moments. But being Fang had just gotten home from one of tours of the steppe to keep away the more curious monsters from coming into the village and to fight off the more nuisance ones. The woman had come home sore and like always cut up, though it was nothing serious this time. Minor cuts and bruising. She made a mental note to learn to put her car in the garage when it came to her brother in law, as she unlocked the deadbolt and then the doorknob and opened the door looking at the two through the screen door. 

“Hey sis.” Snow greeted her in his normally goofy happy tone complete with his goofy wave. 

Lightning like normal rolled her eyes and opened the door letting the two in. “Try and keep the noise down, Fang got home a few hours ago and needs her sleep.” She said.

“She just got home? She told me she'd only be a few minutes and then she'd head out, she was one of the last few of us that hadn't gone home.” Snow frowned having remembered the Pulsian saying before he left to head home the night before that she was gonna make one last run with a few of the soldiers before heading home herself.

“She got in about four this morning.” Lightning said.

“She's ok isn't she?” Serah asked worried setting a car seat with their son cooing happily inside down on the coffee table as she slid the canopy and holding bar back and smiled. “There's my baby boy, such a cute smile.” She smiled leaning down and bumped noses with him hearing him giggle.

“Thankfully she only came home with a few bruises and cuts. She said they took care of a few of the nuisance monsters that were getting to close to the village and managed to chase them off. It'll be summer soon, enough.” Lightning frowned.

“Behemoth season.” Snow groaned.

“And when Fang starts getting really reckless.” She sighed pinching the bridge of her nose at the thought of it.

“Well excuse me for wanting to make sure they're a good distance away from the village.” Fang frowned leaning against the frame of the entrance of the staircase running her hand through her hair.

“Hey, there ya are, I was getting worried last night when you didn't send a message saying you got home.” Snow smiled relieved.

“We didn't wake you did we?” Serah frowned.

Fang shook her head a bit and looked at Lightning. “We got aspirin in the bathroom down here? My heads killing me.” 

“Mmm, behind the bandages.” she said seeing her give a wave of thanks and walked off to the bathroom.

“You two gonna be ok with him for the weekend?” Snow asked.

“Yeah once Fang actually gets some rest she'll be fine. We can handle him.” Lightning said looking at the boy in the car seat.

“Everything you need is in his diaper bag. Snow help me get his playpen and the base out the car.” Serah said as the two walked outside, Lightning followed after making sure the baby was ok to go help them. 

Fang came back into the kitchen a while later gulping down the last bit of her bottled water and saw the infant in his car seat squirming around a bit apparently wanting out and wanting to explore his new surroundings. She looked around and moved the curtain covering one of the windows attached to the side of the door seeing Lightning with Serah and Snow. She heard the infant in the car seat whining at the fact that he couldn't get out of the seat seeing his arms flail a bit as she walked over and sat down on the couch in front of him staring at him and brought the car seat a bit closer as his whines subsided and he looked at her curiously, his large blue eyes blinking cutely.

“You want out?” Fang asked waiting to see if he would do anything watching him look around and squirm as he whined soon beginning to cry.

Fang only rolled her eyes and smirked. Etro She thought and looked at the buckle that kept him held in the car seat and carefully unbuckled it carefully sliding his little arms out each side hearing his cries quiet again when he realized he was no longer buckled in Fang looked at the diaper bag sitting beside the table and rummaged around in it seeing a chocobo plush and waved it in front of him hearing a happy squeal and set it beside her on the couch as she reached and carefully lifted him out of the car seat carefully placing him against her chest so his head lay against her shoulder she winced feeling a painful tug at her braids and frowned moving her braids behind her ear and shifted him so he was sitting on her lap and she wiggled the chocobo in front of him seeing him all but grab and and tug it out of her hand and cuddle it. 

“Strong for a baby.” Fang mused and shifted him so he was facing her, she held onto his sides gently as he occupied himself with chewing on the chocobo plush. 

When Lightning Serah and Snow would come back in Serah frowned noticing the car seat was empty and sighed a bit seeing Fang walk in holding the baby watching him drink some juice from his bottle. 

“There you are I got scared a minute there, has he been with you since we went to the car?” Serah asked.

“Guess he has, I got tired of him whining so I took him out the car seat. Been trying to find things to distract him with so he won't tug my hair.” She said and went and sat on the couch with him.

“He didn't cry when you picked him up?” Snow asked.

“Why would he?” Fang asked holding the bottle.

“He hates being held by strangers. He still cries a bit when Lightning holds him.” Snow smiled seeing how content his son was in Fang's arms and walked over kissing his head.

“Nope he didn't cry. I unbuckled him let him sit there a while until he started crying again and picked him up. Had him against my chest until he started tugging at my braid, gave him that chocobo doll to chew on and got his bottle not to long ago....what's his name?”She asked taking the bottle and set it on the table. “Go see daddy.” She said giving him to Snow as Snow smiled and gently pat the boys back.

“Kain.” Snow smiled hearing him burp watching as Serah and Lightning set the playpen up.

Fang frowned some at the name and took that time while the three were absorbed in their tasks to go back upstairs and catch some much needed sleep. When she came back down a few hours later she saw Lightning on the couch asleep Kain in his playpen playing happily with his toys as she shook her head a bit and walked over to the playpen in the corner and rest her hands on the edge of it. 

“Wore her out did ya? Guess Lightning does have some patience to be putting up with a baby version of Snow. Not like she can hit you anyway, not her thing to beat on children.” Fang watched him crawl to the edge and sit back and reach up for her as Fang tilted her head to the side.

“I don't want you.” She said bluntly seeing his face scrunch up hearing him whine and soon cry. 

Fang sighed some watching him cry a while. Though he wanted her, she wanted nothing to do with him. Wasn't like she hated kids but this one was just encroaching on her private time with Lightning. Honestly why did they have to watch him.

“Let's get something straight kid.” She said seeing him stop crying. “I only took you out of that car seat so you could stretch a bit and get a bottle. Doesn't mean I like you, got it?” She asked raising an eyebrow when he cried again she looked at the various toys in his pen and picked up one waving it in front of his face seeing him still cry.

“Why not just pick him up, he obviously wants you.” Lightning frowned having been woken up by the noise.

“Yeah well I don't want him.” Fang turned and looked at her and promptly walked off going out back to train.

Lightning sighed a bit frowning wondering what was up with Fang and got up walking over to the pen and carefully picked Kain up bouncing him lightly and pat his back to him. For most of the first day that he was in his Aunt's home he spent with Lightning, Fang despite the infant's obvious like for her went ignored and she mostly kept to herself while Lightning took care of him only looking after him if Lightning had errands to run for the day and normally nine times out of ten he slept for that short period of time. The first night went pretty smoothly as everyone slept the night through. Fang however woke up in the middle of the night, and not being able to go back to sleep did what she normally did and went downstairs seeing the playpen in the corner of the living room Kain laying inside it asleep blanket having been kicked off, as he sucked on his pacifier while he slept. Fang walked over almost silently and noticed the little boy shivering a bit and brought the blanket over his little body. She stood and watched him as he slept thinking back to her days back in Oerba.

There was a little baby boy, around Kain's age, like many other children that had either been displaced due to the war or abandoned somehow a six month old baby had wound up on the orphanage's door step. As usual due to their natural talent for helping out with the kids, Vanille and Fang had been put in charge of the little baby. His name, Kain. He was one of the lucky ones he'd been adopted, though because he had been in their care for so long Fang had taken a bit of a liking to him and wanted to adopt him herself. She had caused an uproar with the Matriarch and the village told them that Kain was best left in their care, how he wouldn't do well with anyone else but them. Thanks in part to Vanille Fang managed to let the infant go off with his new family but because of it the incident left a sour taste in her mouth when it came to babies. 

As she watched Kain sleep peacefully she shook her head silently scolding herself.

“What the hell do I think I'm doing....come back to haunt me some five eons later?” She asked to one and just watched Kain sleep peacefully.

She managed a small smile and shook her head frowning sighing. Why was she getting attached to something she knew she would have to give back? What the hell was wrong with her? She turned making her back upstairs suddenly feeling tired and walked into hers and Lightning's bedroom and slipped in bed beside Lightning placing an arm around her waist and snuggling close to her until she drifted off to sleep. When she woke up the next morning she frowned seeing Lightning not beside her and brought her hand over her eyes at the sunlight and sat up squinting as she looked around and got out of bed and got dressed wearing her Sari grabbing her belt she made her way downstairs and buckled it as she looked in the living room over in the corner not seeing Kain in his playpen and walked over to it looking inside it. Lightning must have the little brat.

Logic told her the kitchen was the most likely place to look as she made her way there and saw pretty much the cutest scene ever. Lightning looked positively flustered at the fact that Kain didn't seem to want to eat. She leaned against the wall a while watching seeing the pinkette try unsuccessfully to feed the infant. 

“Won't eat?” Fang asked.

“No, and I know he's hungry cause his tummy is growling, Serah said he likes being difficult at meal times.” She sighed putting the spoon in the jar of baby food.

“Might not like being fed in that car seat. Hold him.” Fang suggested feeling like she was regret her decision later.

“Hold him?” Lightning asked.

“Sit him in your lap and just hold his sides so he doesn't fall.” She said pulling up a seat as Lightning picked the boy up and sat him in her lap feeling him squirm a bit as he reached for Fang whining.

“Seems he's taken a liking to you, you wanna take him?” She asked 

“After he eats.” She said and put a bit of food on the spoon holding it out to him. “Ah.” She said watching him open his mouth as she put the spoon in and pulled it out watching him swallow. “See not so bad is it?” Fang smiled lightly as she fed him the rest of the food and put it on the table and took him sitting him on her lap letting him lay against her arm.

“So how come your so against having him here?” Lightning wondered tilting her head to the side seeing Fang shift him so he sat on her lap and she carefully pulled him up so he was standing and placed him against her chest moving her hair over her shoulder. Lightning smirked a bit at seeing Fang's untamable locks on her shoulder. 

“Long story short, baby like him, same name, same age, abandoned on the orphanage's door step Vanille and I were put in charge of him. I took a liking to him, problem was someone came and adopted him.” Fang frowned.

“You wanted to adopt him?” Lighting asked.

“Tried every single little thing I could do to keep the little brat.” Fang sighed looking at Kain and lifted him into the air making a few plane noises hearing him giggle as she lowered him again and held him close a sad look coming over her face. “But in the end, no thanks to 'Nille I had to let him go with his parents. Never saw him again. The one that adopted him....probably took him to Cocoon. I look back now and think maybe it was for the best what with mine and Vanille's focus and everything....I don't know what it is with me and babies but its hard as all hell to not get attached to them. Knowing I have to give him back....” She frowned and looked at Kain seeing him yawn. 

“Your going back in your pen young man.” Fang said gently and cradled him walking into the living room carefully placed him in his playpen and brought his blanket over him and stood crossing her arms over chest and felt Lightning's arm around her waist a while later.

“When I heard Snow and Serah named him Kain....the memories came flooding back, thought he'd come back to haunt me some five hundred years later.”

“Mmm...If you want...we can adopt a baby, that way we'll have our own little family.” Lightning said smoothing Fang's hair back.

“They call it the past for a reason sunshine...leave it there.” Fang spoke sadly.

Later on in the day Fang had gotten the chance to spend with Kain, and the baby seemed all the more happier as he played and laughed as Fang lay on her side his little back against her stomach as she waved a toy above his head and lowered it gently booping his head with it and smiled when she saw the curious look on his face when she made the toy disappear and watched him squeal when she made it appear again and let him grab it and play with it. 

“Come to see your pitiful care taker one last time?” She mused almost silently and smiled when he looked at her. “You go back to Mommy and daddy tomorrow. Guess I can enjoy the company of a baby for a few hours. Right?” She smiled and hummed a small tune.

_Present day_

Lightning watched from the couch as Fang placed Kain in his Car seat buckling him in for his ride home. She hated to say bye to him so soon, the weekend seemed to just fly by, But alas Monday was tomorrow and they all had to return to work. Lightning heard the doorbell ring and went to get it. Fang smiled looking at Kain seeing him kick his feet happily and wave his arms.

“Ah.” Kain cooed reaching wanting to be picked him.

“Not this time little runt, you gotta go home soon, least this time I know I'll get to see you again instead of being left to wonder. Behave for your parents ok?” Fang asked knowing he couldn't answer and placed a small kiss on his forehead humming lightly as she watched him fall asleep and slowly stood from her crouched position and went into the kitchen and leaned against the counter waiting a while until she heard Snow and Serah leave out the door and looked out the window in the kitchen watching as Kain was placed in his parents car and Lightning Serah and Snow said their goodbyes and got in the car and drove off. Fang watched until the car disappeared out of sight wiping a tear away and stretched sighing. 

“You alright?” Lightning asked.

“Glad he's gone.” Fang smiled.

“That's not what I meant.” Lightning frowned.

“Past is Past Light. Let it stay there.” Fang said and looked out the window knowing things would be ok from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone Azarea here with my first work. Do we have to put disclaimers here? I'm putting one just in case. 
> 
> I do not own FFXIII or XIII-2 nor any of the characters used in this fic. The only thing I own is the idea that was off set by the prompt.
> 
> Anyway I've been browsing the fangrai Forever tumblr group for a while now for those little things I don't have to think to much about writing for its something I can get done quickly and bust out every few days. Good writing practice for me to. Hehe. Anyway this was prompt...29 Lightning's thoughts at having to fight Bahamut while in Vahalla. I hope I was able to keep her character as it was supposed to be and not take her out of character to much. So if you guys liked it feel free to comment, and I guess its kudos instead of likes here, give me kudos. See you next prompt.


End file.
